An Unjust Law is No Law At All
by MaraLover
Summary: AU: Piper is a Smith College law student who is studying in New Zealand for a year. Alex is a law tutor - how else do you think she knew how to shift large amounts of heroin internationally? Currently T, but is likely to become M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:- I do not own the rights to these characters. I do not own the rights to my title; it is St Augustine's famous quote, also used by St. Thomas Aquinas in relation to naturalism theory. Feel free to drop me some reviews. This is my first story, so I am totally open to suggestions. I will introduce Alex in the next chapter ;)**

They Call This 'Cuba Street'

The wind was all Piper could think about as she stepped out of the Q300 aircraft. She'd been warned of this capital city and its wild weather, but she was yet to experience it - until now.

The wind itself was not cold on Piper's toned legs. She had just come from a particularly cold winter at Smith College, Massachusetts, so the open sun above was a welcomed change.

Inside the terminal, Piper followed the businessmen from her plane carefully. They seemed to know exactly what they were doing, moving with a purpose that indicated they migrated from Auckland every other weekend. Piper's blue eyes warily observed the scene around her. There were security guards milling around the corridors, their dogs sniffing bags wheeling past them. There were people of any number of nationalities talking wildly into cell phones, parents restraining children, and those damn businessmen somehow managing to push on ahead of it all. Piper held on tighter to her Country Road duffel bag, arriving at the end of the arrivals corridor.

"Oh wow," Piper whispered inaudibly as she stared up at Gollum from Tolkien's, _'The Lord of the Rings'_. He leaned into the pool of people in the airport, searching for a person like a fish to snatch up.

"Welcome to New Zealand," Piper chuckled to herself.

Down in baggage claim, Piper waited anxiously for her suitcases to come around. She had no reason to be anxious; it wasn't as though she was carrying drug money or anything. Yet even still, Piper found herself bouncing on her toes.

"Piper?" a voice called from behind.

Piper turned immediately, searching for the voice knowing her name.

"Lorna?"

"Oh my good lord, it is you!" Lorna squealed, launching herself at Piper.

Piper flew forward into her friend's arms, feeling her embrace for the first time in years.

"It is so good to see you again," Piper said gently.

The two women pulled back, looking into each other's eyes fondly.

"I can't believe you're here. I can't believe you're doing this," Lorna said.

"I can hardly believe it myself."

"Your bags," Lorna exclaimed, dispelling the magic of the reunion.

The pair rushed back around to eye up the carousel, searching frantically for either of Piper's items of luggage.

"There!" Piper announced. She excused herself and passed to the edge of the carousel, dipping down. After securing the bag in her grip, Piper hoisted it from the rotating plastic, being careful not to lose her Country Road duffel from her shoulder.

As Piper turned around, Lorna appeared beside her with her other item of luggage.

"Right, are we ready?" Lorna asked, scanning the immediate vicinity for any remaining luggage.

Lorna led Piper out of the sliding doors to a dark and noisy lower level car park. Dozens of green and white taxis lined the pavements, proud drivers waiting alongside their vehicles attempting to catch Piper's eye.

"No, ignore them. It costs about fifty bucks to get from here to the other side of the city center." Lorna frowned at the drivers, steering Piper toward a public loading zone. "I brought the van."

After a short walk, a white beaten up van emerged from the haze of other parked cars and trucks.

"Thank god, my arms are about to drop off," Piper exhaled.

"Just chuck them in the backseat and I'll go pay," Lorna chimed as she skipped off.

"Well Wellington, what have you got to show me?" Piper smirked, sliding into the passenger seat.

"You have a bit of an accent, you know," Piper told Lorna as she sucked on her breakfast smoothie.

"You think so?" Lorna smiled proudly, looking out at the slow moving traffic approaching the Victoria Tunnel.

"I'm not going to get one of those ugly accents too, am I?" Piper teased.

"No, not being here for one year you won't."

"Good," Piper laughed, looking out the window at the speeding lights of the tunnel wall. "I am so glad to be out of the States. I am so glad to be away from the obligations Mother keeps pressing on me. New Zealand is about me, Lorna. This is my journey."

"That's sweet, Hun," Lorna said softly, watching Piper's head growing heavy out of the corner of her eye. "We're almost at Courtenay Place."

Piper perked herself back up, eager to see her new home away from home.

Quicker than she had expected, a maze of side streets led the van onto the main street of Wellington's central. Old English style buildings stood side by side, their bare structures lying untouched. However, modern architecture had not spared the isolated nation, and glazed windows created indoor-outdoor flow onto the cobbled street. Buses boxed the van in from all directions, preventing Piper from seeing just how many bars and clubs the day was concealing.

"What time is it?" Piper asked.

"Nine-forty-five," Lorna replied quickly. "Almost time to get you into a bed before the jet lag catches up with you."

"I'm a law student, we live on no sleep," Piper quipped playfully.

"Oh I'm sorry my Bachelor of Arts is not enough for you," Lorna bantered back, leaning over to slap Piper on the arm.

"Seriously, though," Piper said to change the mood. "Is this your last year?"

"It sure is. After this, I will have majored in International Relations. I'm hoping they keep me around to do honors, though. I won't get a job in anything other than high school teaching without the Honors Programme."

"Don't be dumb, Lorna. You speak fluent Italian, English and you've picked up Spanish. You're a god-damn asset."

The pair were silent for a moment as they let the city's character wash over them.

"This is a ridiculously arty city," Piper noted, looking at the unusual dress sense she could see emerging on Wellington's people.

"It is. Heaps of lesbians too," Lorna winked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Piper asked, her upper lip curling.

"I'm just saying. You have a way of drawing near to danger. You live off the drama you create for yourself." Lorna looked across at Piper's face, which had begun to turn into a pout. "No, okay, no. Look, it's not a bad thing! As your friend, my life is certainly never dull. But I want you to be happy for once, that's all. This is your shot, Piper."

Piper sighed, stealing a long glance at the tight street they had just pulled into. They had climbed over so many hills to get to this location, finally parking on the roadside. The houses on the street were all built in villa style, and each painted in a different pastel color. All of the awnings and other exterior details were painted white.

"Art," Piper whispered.

"Alright Picasso, we should get you inside. Come meet your new flatmates and get a good sleep. Tomorrow, we're taking you down to Victoria University to get you signed in."

"Where are we?" Piper marveled, leaning into Lorna to lead her to the correct house.

"They call this: 'Cuba Street'."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:- I do not own the rights to these characters. I do not own the rights to my title; it is St Augustine's famous quote, also used by St Thomas Aquinas in relation to naturalism theory. Again, reviews are most welcome. Thank you to those who have hit me up with a review - they have all been very encouraging, which pushed me to get this chapter up early for you guys.**

 **Sorry for those of you who do know Wellington well - I had to be very setting heavy this chapter in order to establish the scene for those who have never been to NZ.**

Chapter Two

'You Can Count On It'

Piper woke to inescapable sunlight streaming through her window. She frowned, growling in frustration.

"Piper, are you up?" Lorna called from the kitchen.

"Nughhh," Piper replied, withering under the protection of the sheets.

"You Gemini, you're never morning people," Lorna sighed, plopping on the end of the bed. "Are you ready to see your second home for the year?"

"Mmmm."

"Aw, come on. It's not so bad," Lorna bounced on the end of the bed, encouraging Piper to get motivated. "Right."

 _What is she doing?_ Piper thought, exposing her head to the world.

"No, Lorna!"

Lorna whipped back the covers, exposing the rest of Piper. Piper sighed, throwing herself off the mattress onto the wooden floor.

"That's the girl, jump into the shower. I'll leave the cereals on the table."

Piper wandered over to the window once Lorna had left, looking down onto the street below. She was surprised to see students already moving swiftly, walking to their destinations in light coats.

Turning to the right, she observed a couple of one-way intersections further up. No one waited for the light to change, people just walked.

"Lorna?" Piper called. "Are traffic lights just for aesthetics in this city?"

No reply.

Piper shrugged, deciding to look to the left instead. She noted the layout of the street. It truly did look authentically like an English township, the buildings connected wall to wall from one block to the next. Plaster arches enclosed planes of square windows, white strips of wood separating the glass into quarters. Underneath, she could see a pub converted on the street level. Park benches were placed at even intervals along the edge of the cobbles, though It didn't appear as though cars were designed to travel the main part of 'Cuba Street' any longer. Instead, fountains and umbrellas were fixed to the center of it. One fountain, in particular, caught Piper's eye. There were oversized scoopers painted red, yellow, or blue. These were symmetrically arranged to allow water to topple from the pump at the top down through each scoop, collecting into the small pool below.

"What do I wear?" Piper called again.

There was still no reply.

"For god's sake," Piper groaned.

Her sights returned to the window, deciding the constant flow of students was an indicator itself of what was appropriate in this new setting.

Piper noted 'creeper' shoes – suede, leather, felt – along with any type of otherwise ugly pair of socks. She also noted an influx of _converse_ , often with some high-waist, over-sized pair of denim _Levi_ jean shorts.

Walking over to one of her suitcases, Piper pulled out a pair of each of the latter herself, feeling much more comfortable about the wardrobe she had brought along. She fixed her waist length blonde waves into a high ponytail, pulling loose strands out to frame her soft face.

* * *

"So you're the infamous, 'Piper'," a young male smiled, lifting his spoon in Piper's direction as she entered the kitchen.

"I must be," she replied, leaning in for some _Cocoa Pops_.

"I'm Sam, one of the flatmates."

"Just one? Who are the others?" Piper asked.

"I fulfill the criteria," another male voice announced, entering the kitchen. He grabbed a banana from a bunch on the corner of the small wooden table and kept walking through to the hallway.

"That he does," Sam noted. "'He' is also called, Tane. He doesn't do a lot of talking. Damn good at rugby, though."

"Rugby? As in like, the 'Rugby World Cup'?"

"Yeah. It's pretty much in our blood in this country. We're bloody proud of our lads," Sam said, pointing his spoon at Piper again.

"You know, you're probably going to flick some food at me if you keep doing that," Piper offered.

"Humph," Sam grunted. "You're probably going to find you're too smart for your own good. No one likes a 'tall poppy'."

"What's that?" Piper queried.

"Have you never heard of 'Tall Poppy Syndrome'?" Sam laughed.

"No?" Piper replied honestly.

"Huh. Well, you will."

The two were quiet for a couple of minutes, the only sound in the room being the clanking of spoons against their bowls.

"Oh," Sam began. "I almost forgot. Other than Lorna, Tane, and myself, there is also Stella around here somewhere. She's an Aussie, but we still love her."

Piper raised her eyebrows, misunderstanding the stereotypical 'Australia-New Zealand banter'.

The clanking sounds resumed, filling the air the way their voices no longer could.

"Piper," Lorna said, entering the kitchen. "Oh good, you've eaten. We're going to head down to Victoria University in a bit. Do you think you'll be ready by ten?"

"Yeah, definitely. I was just getting acquainted with Sam here," Piper replied.

"Sam," Lorna began. "Don't you be scaring our poor wee foreign baby, Piper."

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," Sam smirked, depositing his bowl and spoon into the sink. "I'll catch you later on, 'foreign baby'."

Piper and Lorna followed Sam out with their eyes, both waiting for him to exit before beginning their own conversation.

"Okay, what is his deal? What is Tane's deal? Are men all of few words in New Zealand?" Piper quizzed.

"Men in New Zealand are unlike any others in the world. You either love 'em or you hate 'em," Lorna chuckled.

"I have a feeling I'm leaning towards the latter."

"Aw no you're not. You can't make that decision until you get out there and meet a few more."

Piper sighed lightheartedly, entertained by Lorna still playing the hostess.

"Speaking of, let's get going soon. We've got to get your paperwork complete," Lorna reminded Piper.

* * *

As Piper walked out of the door and onto the street, she searched for the van. She could not see it anywhere.

"Lorna?" Piper asked. "Where is the van?"

"Oh! It's the flat van, so Tane must have it to get to rugby practice. He's got to get up to Kelburn Park, you see," Lorna pointed up to the left.

"Right," Piper deadpanned. "So, how is it we are getting to the law school at Pipitea Campus?"

"We walk!" Lorna sang, already a solid five meters down Cuba Street.

Piper observed intently as she strolled at a purposeful pace beside Lorna. The pair wandered past several street performers, a couple of shops that engulfed them with the scent of burning incense, and many quaint alleyway stalls.

"This is so random," Piper laughed.

Lorna led Piper down a street called 'Manners Street', hooking around onto 'Willis Street'.

After a short walk down the road, Piper stopped Lorna, "What is this shop?"

"That's _T2_. It's a shop dedicated entirely to tea. The walls are lined floor to ceiling with hundreds of different types of tea. The tea is incredible quality. I have this one from here," Lorna began ranting.

"Never mind," Piper grabbed her arm, leading her onwards. "Another time."

Piper and Lorna crossed the road, following a brief bend onto Wellington's most well-known street: 'Lambton Quay'.

On this stretch of road, the fashion sense changed almost instantly. Piper felt somewhat out of place, seeing men and women in suits brushing past them on either side. They walked at the most outrageously fast paces, talking into their cellphones as they passed.

After a fifteen-minute walk altogether, Lorna finally led Piper to a very busy intersection controlled by traffic lights. To their right was the law school. To their left, Piper marveled at the largest beehive structure she had ever seen.

"That's it, isn't it?" Piper whispered. "That's the New Zealand Parliament."

"Sure is," Lorna laughed, pausing beside Piper to admire the building. "Just to our right is the New Zealand Supreme Court. We didn't actually have one until 2003 when New Zealand finally passed the 'Supreme Court Act'."

"Mhmm," Piper mumbled, still marveling at how close she would be studying to the powerhouse of the New Zealand Government.

"Would you say Cabinet were the main body of power in your country?" Piper asked Lorna. "It's weird; Cabinet is not even mentioned in any constitutional statute."

"I think that's a bit of a big call to make," Lorna warned, crossing the road with Piper in tow. "We're here."

* * *

Piper was amazed students could study in such an ancient building. The law school was the converted 'Government Building', the oldest wooden building in the Southern Hemisphere.

Lorna held the iron-handled door open for Piper, stepping in behind her. The first thing that struck Piper was the classic carpet covering uneven floorboards.

"This is so incredible," Piper whispered to herself.

Once through the second set of doors, Piper and Lorna wandered to their right. They entered the law office, waiting at the reception desk.

"Good morning, what can I help you find?" a young lady smiled.

"This is Piper Chapman, a Smith College student who is studying here for the year," Lorna announced, pushing Piper ahead of her.

"Hello," Piper began, lifting her chin high.

"It's fine, Piper. We were expecting you to come in sometime today. I'll just grab your transcript, then we can see what we need to help you with."

The lady began to tap away at the keys on her computer, frowning in concentration.

Piper blew air out through her lips, bouncing on her toes like she had at the airport.

The silence was broken by the slam of a pile of paper on the desk beside Piper.

"Hey, Belle. Where do you want these?" a husky American voice asked.

"Oh hey, Alex. Just leave them there and I'll make sure the lecturers take a pile for their streams."

Alex turned to Piper and raised her sharp eyebrows at Piper's beaten up converse. She laughed, "Are you lost, kid?"

Piper immediately felt herself blush, looking down at her well-loved footwear.

"I hope not. I paid a lot of money to get to this very spot today," she replied indignantly.

"Woah," Alex stopped, eyes widening in surprise for a moment. "I didn't see the accent coming. Where are you from?"

"She's studying here for a year from Smith College, Massachusetts," the receptionist offered, looking expectantly across at Piper.

"All ready for you, Chapman. All you need to do is sign yourself in, then go and pick up your course materials from 'Vic Books'."

Piper smiled, "Thank you for all of your help. This has been a relief to get sorted."

"Oh, Alex!" the receptionist remembered. "You're Piper's tutor this trimester. Maybe seeing as you have also had to adjust from the American Constitution to our more confusing New Zealand Constitution, you could help her with any specific issues she has?"

Alex's eyebrows shot up again, her body turning back slowly to face Piper.

"Is that right?" she smirked.

Alex started sliding her hand over to spin Piper's transcript around to face her.

"Piper Chapman," she began reading, pulling her secretary glasses from off of her head onto her nose. "Soon to be a Smith grad, with excellent listening skills."

Piper grabbed the piece of paper, stuffing it into her leather shoulder bag.

"I'll be seeing you around, Alex," she said, emphasizing Alex's name.

"You can count on it, kid."

 **There you go, folks. Alex is in the game.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:- I do not own the rights to these characters. I do not own the rights to my title; it is St Augustine's famous quote, also used by St Thomas Aquinas in relation to naturalism theory.**

 **Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to write, I have been reeling from the emotional intensity of Season 4. If you have seen it (of course you have), you'll know what I am talking about.**

 **Some of you freaked out about Stella making an appearance in this story. I am 100% Vauseman, so rest assured she is just here as an antagonist.**

 **Again, reviews are most welcome - I love hearing from you folks.**

 **Mikayla x**

* * *

And Alex Left

Piper had made it through her first week of lectures. They had been intense, heavy on the readings for each class, and the lecturers practiced a new method Piper hadn't had too much to do with. It was called, 'the Socratic Method', where students were asked a question openly in a lecture according to a pre-planned seating chart.

As it was now the second week, tutorials were beginning. Piper had tried to forget about the husky-voiced brunette who had mocked her on her first day, but she couldn't. It was something about the way that she had destroyed Piper's natural charm. It made Piper feel embarrassed and immature like this woman was strides above her. This afternoon, she would be forced to listen to the woman for a whole fifty minutes. She was by no means prepared for this weekly event to begin.

"Chapman, you're up," Lorna smiled.

"Don't let looks deceive you," Piper replied.

She made her way over to the kitchen bench, pouring some milk over a few _Weetbix_ in a bowl. She sliced half a banana and a kiwifruit on top then took a place at the table.

"So, it's Tuesday," Lorna smirked, waggling her eyebrows. "Will we get a chance to see that Alex woman?"

"Mmmm," Piper moaned, not taking her eyes off her breakfast she was absentmindedly playing with.

"Aw, come on, Piper," Lorna encouraged, reaching her hand across the table to embrace Piper's. "If you go in with that air of confidence I know you have, you'll be fine. I'm sure she has totally forgotten you're even in her tutorial group."

"Somehow, I just don't believe that," Piper winced.

Lorna removed her hand and continued to eat her piece of toast. Piper finally began eating herself, hand raking through her messy hair.

After a few minutes of quietly eating and two flatmates passing by the pair to get to the front door, Lorna took her knee down from the table edge and got up.

"Well, Chapman, let me know how it goes. I'll be praying," Lorna smiled, squeezing Piper's hand again as she left.

Piper sat in silence, the sounds of the street below her filling the void.

"Shit," she laughed, shaking her head. "This is ridiculous."

Nonetheless, Piper spent a good solid half an hour deciding what she would wear today.

* * *

At approximately ten minutes to ten, Piper arrived at the old Government Buildings. She smoothed down her hound's tooth patterned power-suit, her middle only slightly exposed. She smirked, knowing her look today was a football field's length more sophisticated than the first day Alex had ever seen her. Piper just had two lectures to get through before the 3 o'clock afternoon tutorial, and then it was time to show this Alex woman that Piper Chapman was not one to be made a fool of.

The tutorial came around a lot faster than Piper had thought it would, which was in part due to a large number of readings Piper had completed during her down time in the law library. Piper took a deep breath, twisting the hair around her waist around her long slender index finger. As the confidence built, Piper stood and made her way to GB110 – her allocated tutorial room. On approaching the heavy wooden door, Piper noticed a few students sitting scattered around the U-shaped desk arrangement. She sat at the side closest to the door, enabling her a quick escape if she were to almost compromise her natural air of confidence…again. The wall opposite Piper had several largely sized windows, allowing Piper to see out onto the small street between the Law School and the Commerce School. Buses passed through the street every minute, and the sun reflected sharply off of the glass exterior of the tall building. To the left of the Commerce School, Piper could see the edge of Parliament's perimeter, marked by tall black fencing.

Whilst Piper had been taking in her surroundings, the room had all but filled up with the other fifteen students in her tutorial group of twenty arriving. She looked up and noticed a couple of guys from her lecture she had sat beside last week.

"Piper," one of them announced as he made his way over to sit beside her.

"Oh hey, 'blondie'," the other smiled, punching her lightly on the arm as he sat down.

"Hey, guys," she replied, smiling.

It was then that Alex entered the room through the other door on the same side Piper was sitting on, setting herself up at the teaching desk. She plugged in her laptop, activated the screen, and pulled out her teaching notes. Alex had arrived calmly with thirty seconds to spare. As three-thirty pm struck, she was set up and looking expectantly at the group in front of her.

"Hello, everyone," Alex began, leaning her elbows against the desk. "I'm Alex, and I will be your tutor for laws triple three."

Alex paused for a moment as she pulled out a piece of paper that must have been for attendance. "I've been told I need to start you off with an ice breaker question. So in response to your name, each of you are going to tell me what crime you would ideally be convicted of. Imagine we are in a parallel universe, where we would be the criminals instead of the lawyers."

The group began to smile and nod, clear signs of approval at such a politically incorrect question.

"Alright, Sarah, you begin," Alex said, looking up slowly to hear where the voice answered from in the small room.

As her last name began with 'c', it was not long before Piper was called upon.

"Chapman," Alex smirked, lingering on the 'n' with lips still open.

"I don't **do** crime," Piper answered, wondering why Alex was not yet looking at her.

"Sure you do. Do you talk on your cell phone as you drive?" Alex asked, still not looking up from her notes.

"I don't drive in this country yet," Piper replied, attitude beginning to change her tone.

"How about drugs? Do you partake in a bit of Mary Jane?"

The group of students began to look eagerly between Piper and Alex, avidly following the exchange.

"That's none of your business, Alex."

Alex looked up, locking her eyes with Piper's straight away, "No. No, you're right. You seem far too precious to stoop as low as being the user. Money, however," Alex smirked, trying to read Piper's face for any give. "Money must be a language all of its own to you. So, how about drug money? Would you carry drug money?"

Piper's lips parted slowly as she processed the question.

"Gotcha, kid," Alex smiled proudly. "Cameron."

The tutorial progressed much the same. Alex would ask the group a question, picking on particular people as she went. She had no tolerance for mucking around, and she had high expectations for the quality of answer she would receive.

There were about five minutes left of the tutorial, but Piper had not been asked a single question - apart from the ice-breaker.

"Piper," Alex began, apparently being sure not to leave any person unquestioned. "This course is called, 'Law and Sexuality'. How do you feel about lesbian women in legal authority?"

"How do I…" Piper began processing the random question Alex had thrown her.

"Let me clarify," Alex cut in. "How do you feel _personally_?"

Piper floundered for a minute or two, trying to formulate a response based on everything she had read so far on the topic.

Alex began to chuckle, satisfied with Piper's discomfort. "Are you uncomfortable with this topic, Piper?"

"No, not at all. I'm no homophobe," Piper answered quickly. "I'm quite open to anything. I think that love is love, and sometimes certain people can just feel, inevitable."

"That didn't answer the question in a legal context, Piper. Isn't that the reason you're in this country? To study law?"

Piper stuttered, going red under the wide eyes of the rest of the students.

"Maybe you should reassess your options," Alex smirked, moving her glasses from her nose onto her head. "That's it, guys. You can go."

The students began to scoop their materials into their bags, thanking Alex as they left. The boys from Piper's lecture nudged her.

"Are you coming, Piper?" they asked softly, trying to work out how the blonde was feeling.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cameron," Piper half-smiled, focusing her attention on Alex at the teaching desk.

"I actually have a couple of questions about the content. Is it okay if I message you them tonight?"

"Yeah. It's cool, Cameron," Piper said, moving toward Alex.

"See ya, Piper," the other one called as they left the room.

* * *

Piper and Alex were quickly left alone in the tutorial room.

"Hey," Piper said plainly. "Do you have something against me? Is this a personal vendetta? That question was totally different to the ones you asked everyone else. They were able to answer based on our learning content, for starters. Secondly…"

"You're privileged," Alex cut her off, the second time that day.

Piper took her eyes off Alex, looking away and frowning, trying to figure out what Alex was getting at.

"You are here because you want to get away from your overbearing, rich, white parents. You want to become your own person. You want to shock them, but you also want to do well in your studies. You think by coming to New Zealand, you'll be able to do everything bad you've ever wanted to do. Then, you can make your way back to Smith College and leave this shit storm you're going to create behind. I bet you have no regard for the feelings of anyone you're going to hurt here, because your real life is a world away and so long as your parents know anything that happens here, you still have money to fall back on," Alex explained, pulling her leather bag over her shoulder and smoothing her black suit jacket down. "I know your type, Chapman. I left America to get away from old money, like you."

"You reckon it's that easy to reduce someone to a stereotype?" Piper spoke.

Alex stepped around Piper, heading for the same door she originally came in.

"No," Piper said sternly, grabbing Alex's arm and jumping in front of her. "Now it's my turn."  
"I don't have time for this shit, Piper," Alex sighed, lifting Piper's hand off of her arm.

"You didn't give me a choice," Piper laughed, backing up so she stood against the door. "Let me try you."

Alex raised her eyebrows, shifting her weight onto one hip.

"You're not from money. Probably a broken marriage, if your folks were even married at all. You have had to work hard to get to where you are, but now you can live the life of luxury you always dreamed of. I reckon you moved to this country because you were sure no one would know your past. You arrived here _after_ graduating because you could then come here with your arrogant attitude, and no one would be any the wiser. You wish you were me, but instead of having it all, you just pretend. You're a façade, Alex," Piper finished, closing her hands into fists by her side nervously.

"Fuck you, Piper," Alex growled, stepping in close to Piper's body.

Piper lifted her chin, not looking away from Alex's angry gaze.

Alex held her bag against her shoulder, but placed her left hand on the door handle, so there was nothing standing between her and Piper. She tilted her head so her cheek was almost brushing against Piper's, breaking their gaze. Her plump lips were even closer to Piper's ear, her hot breath hitting against Piper's earlobe.

Piper's own breath was caught in her throat, focusing on how close without actually touching Alex had gotten.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, Chapman. I hope you realize, I could ruin you."

Piper turned her own mouth to Alex's ear, "I don't enjoy being threatened."

"Remember your place, kid," Alex finished the conversation, hovering over Piper for a few seconds.

Then as abruptly as the confrontation had started, Alex turned the door handle, forcing Piper to move.

And Alex left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:- I do not own the rights to these characters. I do not own the rights to my title; it is St Augustine's famous quote, also used by St Thomas Aquinas in relation to naturalism theory.**

 **Not too much to divulge in this blurb, but thank you for your continued praise and enjoyment. I genuinely take your advice into consideration and generally try to swing the tone of the next chapter around to remedy the problem you identify. Thus, reviews are always welcome, fam :)**

 **This is the first part of Piper's Saturday night adventure.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Alex: The Angel Leading Piper Through A Dream

It had been two very full, very intense weeks for Piper. She had entered New Zealand - a totally different setting to the States she knew and loved. Although, the more she was exploring the quirky Wellington City, she was realizing her intrigue for travel. She was finally able to let her long hair loose, kick her beaten converse trainers off, and open her pores to the sounds and smells around her. Piper had thought she would be terrified, but being with Lorna was bringing her insurmountable comfort. Now, it was time to explore the bustling Saturday nightlife.

"Piper, are you almost ready?" Lorna sung, side-stepping her way into Piper's room.

"Almost," Piper replied. "Oh, Lorna, how much have you had to drink?"

"Uh," Lorna looked at her almost empty glass, face frowning in concentration.

Piper burst into laughter, taking the glass from the small woman.

"Piper," Lorna moaned, half-heartedly reaching for the glass.

"Chill, I'm just going to fill it with some water. We don't want to get turned away before the night's even started, do we?"

Piper took Lorna's hand and led her to a seat at the kitchen table. She poured some chilled water from a jug in the fridge into the now empty glass and handed it back to Lorna.

Lorna squished her face up in mock disgust, looking from Piper to the glass and back again.

"Come on, Lorna."

"Come on, Piper. Catch up," Lorna replied, reaching for the nearby bottle of tequila and pushing it into Piper's hand. "I'll drink if you do."

Piper smirked, applauding Lorna's drunken manipulation.

"You know you want to…" Lorna encouraged, getting up close to Piper's body.

"Okay, fine."

"Wee!" Lorna squealed, bouncing back to her place at the table. "Ready? Set, go."

The two girls swigged, Piper keeping pace with Lorna's water chugging. Lorna finished in just a few seconds, thankfully.

Piper slammed the tequila bottle down, coughing desperately.

"Good girl, Chapman," Lorna laughed, patting Piper's hand. "You think you're ready now?"

"I think so," Piper laughed too, coughing intermittently.

* * *

The two emerged onto Cuba Street, bringing the flat family with them. Stella walked with Sam and Tane, talking loudly and almost drawing an unhealthy amount of attention to the group.

"Can you shut her up, Sam? She'll get us turned away," Lorna asked, now remarkably soberer.

The group continued to walk, taking a right onto Manners Street. They walked in comfortable silence for the few hundred meters it took to bend slightly onto Courtenay Place.

The heat of the night was what hit Piper first. She wasn't wearing anything particularly conservative – a tight black skirt and a low cut red blouse topped off with some reasonable black stiletto strappy heels. This seemed to be appropriate given this unexpected heat.

The next thing to hit Piper was the sheer number of bodies filling the streets. At just ten-thirty, the town was already packed. Police had begun to fill the streets too, monitoring unreasonable drunken behavior. Piper had just seen a paddy wagon pass by the group to a distant side street.

"The police are out in full force," Piper said aloud.

"They're pretty set on nipping our student drinking culture in the bud," Lorna replied. "But I don't know how much they're actually preventing."  
"At least they're trying, I guess. The fact that they're here is a comfort."

"Until you get arrested for trying to stop a fight between a cop and a drunken asshole," Sam spoke up from behind. "Ungrateful bastards."

Lorna gave Piper a knowing look and the two burst into laughter.

The group had passed several buzzing bars, but Lorna had one club in mind.

"Here we are," she announced as they crossed the final side street. "' _Famous_ '."

A bouncer immediately stepped forward to intercept the group. He eyed Piper and put his hand out for her identification.

"Having a good evening?" he asked plainly.

"Yes I am, thank you," Piper replied.

He looked up and scanned her eyes, checking for responsiveness.

Piper waited patiently, getting the go ahead nod finally.

"Go in," he announced.

Piper stepped forward behind Morello, heading up a skinny steep series of stairs to a dimly lit club. Straight ahead of her, there was a bar and a few tables and couches. To the right, there was a dance floor - which was already filling fast.

Stella took Lorna and Piper's hands in hers and pulled them down onto the dance floor.

The music was resonating deeply and Piper was becoming increasingly more aware of the tequila in her system. The strobe lighting hit her and she allowed her hands to go above her head, falling into a predictable rhythm with her surroundings.

The group began to laugh and scan the young crowd for any viable pick-ups.

Stella was already mixing with a bunch of girls on the other side of the dance floor, totally lost in their own world.

Piper rolled her eyes, instead focusing on the bottle of tequila she could see behind the bar.

"Six dollar shots?" Piper offered Lorna.

"Most definitely," Lorna yelled in response, heading to the bar.

The pair paid and stared down at the saltshaker between them.

Piper took the lead, pouring some onto the back of her hand and passing the shaker to Lorna. The two took the small shot glasses in between their thumb and index fingers, clinking glasses. They threw back the burning liquor, feeling their heads turn involuntarily in disgust. Piper reached for the complementary lime segment, shoving it in her mouth and sucking furiously for some relief. She began to relax with the alcohol, smiling into the lime skin.

"Better?" Lorna laughed, observing Piper's comfort.

"Much," Piper replied, dropping the remains into the empty shot glass.

The two turned back toward the club, taking in the general vibe.

"I know where we should go," Lorna suggested, looking to Piper for approval.

"You do?" Piper widened her eyes, open to the suggestion.

"' _Ivy_.'"

* * *

Heading back the way they came, Lorna lead Piper to the other end of Cuba Street. The pair approached a much friendlier bouncer, smiling at the two girls and wishing them a good night. Piper looked up and saw the club's sign lit up in dazzling lights, surrounded in a cloud of purple.

"Is this…" Piper began.

"A gay bar?" Lorna chuckled. "Yes."

Piper raised her eyebrows, taking in her surroundings.

"Come on down."

Lorna took Piper's hand and brought her down some wooden steps into an underground cellar. It looked like Bilbo's home from _The Lord of the Rings_. There was a large bar along the far wall, and there were circular nooks throughout the rest of the area where people were gathered at tables, couches, or on a dance floor near to a small DJing booth.

Lorna brought Piper to the bar, where they assessed the situation. The people in this club were far friendlier in general to the pair - men and women alike. Almost immediately, Lorna was spun around in her stool and the tops of her legs pulled to wrap around the hips of a dirty blonde-haired woman, roughly their same age.

"Nicky," Lorna squealed, mock-resisting the bold advance. "Nichols, stop."

"Aw, come now," the woman responded in a deep voice. "You know you love it."

"Nicky, Nicky," Lorna struggled for breath, turning the woman's head toward Piper. "This is Piper, my friend from America."

"America, huh?" the woman questioned politely. "Well 'America', I'm Nichols. But you can call me Nicky."

"Nice to meet you, Nicky," Piper giggled, surprised at Nicky's overall confidence and Lorna's choice in woman.

"Do you want to dance," Nicky asked, turning her attention back to Lorna.

"Sure, I'll follow you," Lorna replied.

"I didn't know you were into girls," Piper bumped Lorna's shoulder.

"Nicky's an exception. It just, it's just comfort, ya know? We all need that, we're human."

"Mhmm," Piper smirked, pointing with her eyes at Nicky who was waiting over on the dance floor. "Your comfort is trying to get your attention."

"You're not coming?"

"Maybe in a bit. I'm just starting to really feel that shot," Piper confessed, pushing Lorna in the direction of Nicky. "Go."

Lorna waved and skipped over to Nicky's waiting embrace.

Piper chuckled, still reeling from tonight's random series of events.

She reached into her purse, pulling out her phone to check the time. It took her some time to adjust her blurry vision, but she finally registered that the time was just passed midnight.

Piper looked over at Lorna who was laughing uncontrollably as Nicky pretended to thrust into her behind.

Piper shook her head, deciding that perhaps this was where they would end up staying put for the next few hours.

"Can I get you anything, sweetie?" a proud drag-queen offered.

"Maybe," Piper fought against her better thoughts. "Maybe a margarita?"  
"Sure, honey," the bartender smiled, turning to the liquor stored behind her.

"Bit cold out for a margarita, don't you think?" a voice said.

She spun around in her chair, watching a blurred figure materialize beside her.

"Alex?"

"You need to quit stalking me, kid," Alex chuckled, intercepting the drink that was being presented in front of Piper.

"I'll grab this," Alex smiled to the bartender.

"Not a problem, Alex."

"Hey!" Piper protested, falling forwards for the drink.

"I don't think so," Alex warned, pulling it closer to her. "First, we're going to have a chat so I can ascertain how much you have had to drink."

"I really haven't had that…" Piper hiccupped. "Much."

Alex laughed, taking a sip of the drink herself, teasing Piper in the process.

"Alex, please. I really want that," Piper begged, leaning closer to Alex's arms.

"Piper, look at yourself. You are hardly the graceful air of arrogance you're normally perceived to be."

Piper pouted.

"Perhaps I misjudged you," Alex sighed, looking into Piper's pleading blue eyes. "You'll thank me for this later."

Piper watched in horror as Alex poured the drink down her own throat, twisting her head in discomfort as she placed the empty glass back down onto the bar.

"Alex," Piper groaned, pulling away from the older woman.

Alex chuckled, watching Piper stare glumly off at Nicky and Lorna.

"I thought I recognized your friend the other week," she began. "She and Nicky are an interesting pairing. When they're drunk, they're like magnets. When they're sober, they both fight their feelings like no one else I have ever met."

"You know Nicky?"

"Sure. She was one of the first friends I made here. Now, she's my rugged best friend. I keep her out of too much legal trouble and she entertains my natural desire for recklessness."

"So you're not this uptight, arrogant, money-seeking…"

"No," Alex cut Piper off. "I'm not."

The pair stared at each other, eyes softening.

"I'm probably one of the most unprofessional lawyers you'll ever meet," Alex confessed. "I am good at playing the game during work hours, but when clocking out time comes…"

"You become this?" Piper offered, gesturing at Alex's grunge-styled attire.

"Yah," Alex smiled, mouth lingering open.

"You do that a lot," Piper noted.

"What?"

"Leave your mouth slightly open. It's really hot."

Alex raised her eyebrows, lifting her glasses onto her head.

"Alex."

Piper."

The two continued to look at each other, bodies turned toward the other, totally ignorant of the blaring music and screaming students filtering through the air around them.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Alex offered, wincing slightly with the fear of rejection.

Piper stalled for a moment, searching Alex's face for any sign of malice. "Yes?"

"Yes," Piper confirmed.

Alex's expression relaxed. She pulled her glasses back down onto the bridge of her nose, taking Piper's hand in hers. The two turned around to look at Nicky and Lorna who had watched the whole conversation from their place on the dance floor.

Both pairs gave the other a 'thumbs up', Lorna giving Piper specifically a texting gesture to indicate that she needed to stay in touch. Piper nodded. Then Piper allowed herself to be gently led away from the bar by the beautiful Alex.

In her tequila-induced haze, Alex looked like an angel. Alex: the angel leading Piper through a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:- I do not own the rights to these characters. I do not own the rights to my title; it is St Augustine's famous quote, also used by St Thomas Aquinas in relation to naturalism theory.**

 **This is the second part of Piper's Saturday night with Alex. Sorry for the gap, kids. I got ridiculously sick and was bedridden. I'm much better now, so I'll start uploading more chapters soon.**

 **I find it hard to write conflict between these two, because ulitmately I love them so much together.**

 **As always, reviews are very much welcome. Please be aware that if you want me to reply, you need to Private Message me. I'm happy to reply x**

* * *

Chapter Five

Piper Had Disappeared Into The Moonlight

Piper struggled behind Alex, which was causing Alex to become immensely frustrated. She was trying to walk so that she had a constant view of Alex's beautiful backside.

"Piper," Alex groaned, turning around for the final time to face Piper. "You have to work with me here, kid. You can't keep straggling behind me like this."

"Mmm," Piper replied, still trying to focus her energy on remembering what Alex looked like out of her regular dreadfully regimented lawyer clothes.

"Are you even listening?" Alex laughed in disbelief. She began to follow Piper's eyes roaming over her body. Alex began to smile knowingly.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Piper asked.

Alex walked away from Piper, ending up centered under the nearest street lamp.

"Alex," Piper called.

"Take a good look," Alex teased, twirling slowly around the pole.

Piper laughed but certainly ceased the opportunity to take the image in.

"Where are you taking me, Alex?" Piper queried, meeting Alex under the street lamp.

Alex leaned forward and stroked down Piper's arms gently, meeting her fingertips. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Piper replied without hesitation.

Alex split Piper's fingers, entwining them with hers. Both women looked down to acknowledge Alex's intimate act, leaning in slightly. Alex looked up first, her body swaying with the still drunk Piper's.

"Alex."

"Shush," Alex hushed, willing Piper to meet her eyes.

Piper obeyed, finding Alex's green orbs. Alex's face softened as she smiled, biting her lip slightly as Piper stared intensely back.

"Take me somewhere, Alex," Piper ordered.

Alex didn't reply instantly, nor did she turn her gaze away from the intensity of Piper's.

"Okay," Alex replied finally.

* * *

Alex continued to support Piper as they walked, slipping Piper's arm through her own.

Around the pair, the city life was still buzzing. There was white noise in the air and small groups were appearing from around every corner. At the end of Cuba Street, Alex took Piper toward Te Papa Museum. The sculptural piece of architecture was lit up proudly above the pair as they passed by it, moving a couple of hundred meters further ahead to end up at the waterfront.

Several other groups were gathered under the stars along the lengthy wooden waterfront pier, smoking or simply enjoying the warm night air.

"Wow," Piper breathed, looking out at the boats bobbing on the sea in front of them.

The marina was lit up with yellow lights, illuminating dozens of small boat hulls. In the distance, Piper could see the commercial pier where the much larger ships were reflecting the light of the full moon.

"Over here," Alex said, navigating Piper to their left slightly.

They came to a small wooden set of steps, which led down to a lower level of the pier. When Piper looked up from the wooden platform they were now on, she could see that they were right in the middle of the wooden boardwalk, but more secluded in the dim night light.

However, the poles supporting the boardwalk structure had luminescent lights attached to them just below the water level. These lights had the effect of turning the entire collection of water below into a green pool.

Piper bent down and saw that about a hundred meters ahead, the rest of the harbor was right there if they were to swim under the pier to it. It was stunning.

"Alex, this looks like something out of ' _Pirates of the Caribbean'_."

"So, you like it?" Alex chuckled, sitting down on the cool wood.

"Very much," Piper replied, still looking out to the harbor. "Can we go swimming?"

"What?" Alex asked, alarmed.

"Let's go swimming!" Piper squealed, jumping around to face Alex.

"No," Alex replied firmly, spreading her hands in front of her. "Absolutely not."

"Oh, Al," Piper whined, crouching down in front of Alex. "Please?"

"You are far too drunk to be swimming, Piper. I'm not going to risk losing you."

"Then make sure you save me," Piper smirked, unzipping her skirt.

"Piper, I'm serious," Alex warned.

"So am I," Piper replied, throwing her skirt at Alex's feet.

"For fuck's sake," Alex groaned, standing up to restrain Piper.

Piper began backing away from Alex, smirking and undoing her bra.

"Piper, let me hold you," Alex cooed, trying to coerce Piper into coming away from the edge of the platform.

Piper simply continued to smirk, pulling her panties off of her hips and throwing them at Alex. Alex stopped dead, realizing how exposed Piper was now. She was completely stark naked, standing tall against a background of light green.

"Piper, you're beautiful," Alex sighed, now being the one to drink the image of her in.

Piper winked, putting her foot back to pose for Alex. It was then that she fell over the unrailed wooden platform the two short meters into the water below.

"Piper!" Alex screamed, rushing over to the edge. "Piper, what the fuck?"

In the fizzing water below, Piper was nowhere to be seen. Panic settled in almost instantly for Alex, and she stood up to think logically about what she should do.

It took only a millisecond for Alex to decide that there was no time to piss around. She tore her own outfit and glasses from her body, leaving only her bra and panties on. She then took a deep breath and threw herself into the same water she had watched Piper disappear into.

The water was cold as Alex broke the surface, freezing her skin and begging her to rise to the surface. She obliged and took in a fresh breath of air, treading water to keep afloat.

"Piper?" Alex yelled, swatting her dark hair out of her face. "Piper?"

"Alex!" Piper replied, her voice coming from a couple of meters away under the pier. "You made it."

"What?" Alex screamed, panic turning to anger.

"You came skinny dipping," Piper answered, swimming over toward Alex.

Alex continued to tread water as Piper approached, staring at her blurry figure in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you pretended to fall in so that you would get your way?"

"Yeah," Piper shrugged, laughing as she also tread water.

"That's so fucked up," Alex sighed in disbelief, swimming over toward the ladder.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"I'm getting out of this damn sea," Alex answered.

"But," Piper began protesting, following Alex to the ladder.

"No, Piper."

Piper climbed out after Alex, who was searching the platform for her secretary glasses. Alex located her glasses and placed them back on her face, rifling through the pile of clothes for her next article of clothing.

"Al?"

Alex spun around, squaring up with Piper. The two stood in front of one another, arms wrapped around their middles to keep warm while shedding salty droplets of water.

"You're a manipulative asshole," Alex shouted, stepping into Piper.

"You're a stuck-up killjoy," Piper retorted, standing her ground.

"You think about no one but yourself. You were just going to drink yourself stupid tonight, then who would have saved you if I hadn't been there? Say I had chosen not to help you."

"But you did. You know why? You did it because you care about me, Alex."

"Oh my god," Alex groaned. "You're such a horse's ass sometimes."

"I'm the horse's ass?" Piper screeched.

"Fuck yeah," Alex growled, leaning her face in even close to Piper's.

Piper searched Alex's fired-up eyes for any sign of true resentment, but all she could see was pain. Alex was devastated at the thought of being used.

Piper ceased the opportunity and grabbed Alex's face, crashing their lips together. The salty taste of the seawater lingered in the kiss, but Piper continued to sink into the physical connection.

Alex's hands found their way to Piper's back and she held Piper at the top and base of her spine, keeping her steady in her long arms.

Piper sealed the first kiss, ending it with the familiar sucking sound as their lips broke apart.

"Pipes," Alex whispered, forehead pressed gently against Piper's.

"Shush."

"No," Alex sighed, shaking her head. "I was so scared I had lost you."

Piper moaned, sliding her hands around Alex's neck and pulling their hips together.

"We need to get dressed," Alex said.

"Not yet."

"Yes," Alex replied firmly, picking up her undershirt and pulling it down over her rounded boobs. Alex picked up Piper's skirt and panties, tossing them over to Piper.

Piper reluctantly began putting on her clothes, but not without making Alex well aware of how little she wanted to get dressed.

Alex handed Piper her purse.

"Where to now?" Piper smiled expectantly.

"You're going home," Alex replied.

"What?"

"Home," Alex stated, walking away from Piper up the steps to the pier.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"It's not safe being this drunk, Pipes. I'm calling you an _uber_ and then you're going home."

"Are you coming home with me?" Piper asked, catching Alex up.

"No," Alex replied firmly, stopping in front of Piper. "This was fun, but I can't do this again. I'm your tutor. It's unprofessional, I could lose my job."

"Your job means more than your happiness?" Piper queried, shifting her weight to her right hip.

"That's not what I said," Alex sighed, pushing her glasses up onto her head.

"But it's what you meant," Piper said, looking down.

"It doesn't matter. It is what it is," Alex stepped in to stroke Piper's cold arms again. Piper took hold of Alex's hands and pushed them back to her sides, stepping away.

"I like you, Alex," Piper admitted, still unable to meet Alex's eyes.

"I like you too, Pipes," Alex replied softly, trying to encourage Piper to return her stare. "Too much."

A beep from Alex's phone indicated that the uber was pulling up on Cable Street, the same road as Te Papa Museum.

Alex continued to search Piper's eyes, ignoring the notification.

"Pipes?" Alex asked softly, stepping in once more to take hold of Piper's arms.

Piper allowed the touch this time, feeling Alex's long hair dripping water onto her wrists. She focused on Alex's soft skin and firm grip and the way she was taking hold of her in a way no man ever had. She felt safe, she felt secure.

Alex bent her head forward, slowly keeping her gaze locked on Piper's averted blue eyes.

Piper closed them, longing for the feeling of Alex's breath on her wet lips. As she felt it, she allowed a weak moan to escape.

Then she slipped from Alex's grasp, walking quickly toward the car awaiting her.

Alex nodded her head in defeat.

Piper had disappeared into the moonlight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:- I do not own the rights to these characters. I do not own the rights to my title; it is St Augustine's famous quote, also used by St Thomas Aquinas in relation to naturalism theory.**

 **Firstly, I had a few people say in the reviews of Chapter 5 that they were confused about how Piper and Alex went from hating each other to loving each other. I admit it was too sudden, but the effect I was attempting to create was that the pair are unpredictable. In the show, the pair consistently jump from not talking, to booty calling in the middle of the night (Season 4 reference).**

 **Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I was procrastinating because I actually don't know where to head with this story. I am doing a planning session today and we'll see what we get from that.**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews and I might just write your idea as the next chapter x x**

* * *

Chapter 6

I Don't Think There Is More To Life Than You, Alex Vause

"Piper?" Lorna called, closing the front door behind her. She threw her keys down onto the kitchen bench, calling out to Piper again.

"Ngg," Piper groaned from her room.

"Chapman?" Lorna called softer this time. "Oh, girl."

"Don't," Piper begged.

"Don't what?"

"Pity me," Piper replied, pulling her duvet over her head. "I have a migraine."

"I have a migraine," Lorna repeated, whistling air through her front teeth. "Unfortunately, Piper, I heard that same story **last** week."

"Must be a pattern."

"Maybe," Lorna opened her expression, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "Or maybe you are love sick."

Piper remained silent from under the covers, willing Lorna to leave her alone.

"Okay, look," Lorna began. "I'm not normally one to give advice or anything…"

"Mmm," Piper winced.

"I know what this is about. It's silly, Piper. You didn't come halfway around the world to get hung up on one girl then fail your overseas study year."

"Maybe that's exactly what fate has in store," Piper replied cynically.

"I'm not going to mother you to get you to your tutorial this afternoon. If you choose not to go, that's on you. But just know, there is more to life than Alex Vause."

Lorna patted Piper's leg, staring at the lump in the duvet where her head presumably was. She stood and exited Piper's room, closing the door behind her.

' _But just know, there is more to life than Alex Vause._ '

Somehow, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

Piper finished the fourth episode of _Wynonna Earp,_ closing her laptop screen. As if on queue, her tummy rumbled.

"Alright then," Piper said to her tummy, staring down at the skin her crop top had left exposed. "Let's get you something to eat."

Piper bustled around in the kitchen, searching for a quick snack. She checked the time, noting that she had now missed the better part of her 3 o'clock tutorial with Alex Vause.

A packet of popcorn fell from the top shelf of the pantry, landing at Piper's feet. She smiled, stooping to pick it up.

After throwing it in the microwave, she set it for one minute. She moved to the fridge, searching for the orange juice. After pouring herself a glass, Piper heard the 'ding' to inform her that her popcorn was finished. After waiting a few seconds for the popcorn to stop popping, she put it on for another minute.

Once cooked, Piper ambled back to her room and settled down to do some readings for her first lecture tomorrow.

Piper's mobile started to vibrate on the wooden bedside table. She glanced over and saw that it was a blocked number trying to reach her. She frowned briefly, trying to figure out who would be calling her at ten past four on a Thursday afternoon.

"Hello," Piper answered cautiously, holding the phone between her shoulder and right ear.

"So you're alive, that's a start."

Piper jumped in surprise, her phone falling onto her bed. She breathed quickly for a few moments, recovering. Once she had gathered her nerves, she reached for the phone.

"Alex?" Piper asked quietly.

"Yes," Alex replied, her tone littered with frustration. "Alex – as in your tutor."

"Oh, right," Piper replied, slightly disappointed in the formal tone.

"Piper, you have now missed two tutorials. Need I remind you that these tutorials are a mandatory course requirement?"

"No, I am aware."

"I thought you might be."

Silence.

"Look, Piper," Alex sighed. "If you need to swap tutorials in order to have a different tutor, I can arrange that."

More silence.

"Alright then, Pipes. You just have a think about it. If you miss one more tutorial, you'll be called in to the head tutor's office."

"Alex," Piper interrupted, stopping Alex before she could hang up.

Alex said nothing, instead allowing Piper to speak.

"I'm sorry, I am embarrassed. I was very drunk that night, and I just, I don't remember most of it."

"I get it," Alex said. "Your Chapman pride is wounded."

"That's not it! That's not what I meant," Piper groaned inwardly.

"What do you mean then, Piper?"

Piper breathed for a moment, gathering her composure. "Alex, I never even kissed you goodbye."

"It's probably a good thing. Knowing you're a blue baller makes it easier for me to forget how much I like you," Alex chuckled.

"I'm scared that I drunkenly passed up the only opportunity I'll ever get to farewell you with a kiss," Piper admitted softly. "Will I ever get another chance?"

Alex sighed on the end of the phone.

"Al, please. Just tell me the truth."

"I don't know, Piper. There are some things in life best left up to fate."

"When has there ever been an example of fate working in one's favor?" Piper laughed in disbelief.

"When I first laid eyes on you in the law office," Alex said without hesitation. "When fate brought you into my tutorial. When fate brought us to the same bar on the one night Nicky successfully dragged me into town."

"You think all of that is down to fate?" Piper asked skeptically.

"Well, do you believe in God?"

"Not particularly," Piper admitted.

"Then it was fate."

Silence took up residence between the two once more.

"Be at my tutorial next week, Piper."

"I won't be able to take my eyes off you."

"Then what's it going to be?" Alex asked. "I can't have that sort of sexual tension. It's unprofessional and furthermore, it's not fair to the others."

"I don't want to miss another hour of being in a room with you, especially if it's the only time I will be that close. I have learned my lesson."

"There's more to my life than you, Piper Chapman," Alex chuckled.

Then there was silence. Only this time, Alex had hung up.

* * *

Piper had spent the past hour mulling over what Alex had said.

 _'_ _There's more to my life than you, Piper Chapman.'_

That was hardly true. Piper had seen it in her eyes, the way she looked at her with smoldering passion and desire - Alex Vause wanted her. There was no way she was going to pass up this opportunity, was there?

As Piper was thinking, a 'whoosh' sound from her laptop and a consequent 'ding' from her phone brought her back to reality. She opened her emails and saw that there was one from Tory, the head law tutor.

"Dear Piper," she read under her breath. "It has come to my attention that commitments at the bar you work at have made the Thursday afternoon LAWS333 tutorial you are signed up to difficult to attend. You have missed two consecutive tutorials, which seems to me to be proof of the concern your tutor, Alex, has brought to my attention. In light of this concern, I have looked at your schedule and moved you to the Tuesday morning tutorial at ten. I hope this is suitable. If it is not suitable, feel free to reply to this email and we will attempt to slot you into a tutorial more conducive to your schedule. Tory."

Piper froze, hands hovering over the keys. She leaped from her bed, putting distance between herself and her laptop. Everything within her became enraged.

"Fucking Alex!" Piper screamed, smashing the heel of her hand into the back of her door.

She paced around the room, trying to figure out what Alex was thinking. She sounded genuine enough on the phone, so why did she turn on Piper within an hour of speaking to her?

Being a Chapman, Piper stormed into the kitchen. She was on a pursuit for liquor - any liquor - to drown her sorrows. Part of Piper was convincing her that she thought with a clearer head after a couple of drinks, but her heart knew that that was not true.

She located a bottle of _Coruba Rum_ at the back of the pantry on the bottom shelf and immediately unscrewed the cap, taking a long swig. It was hardly the tequila she was looking for, but it would do. She threw herself down at the kitchen table, slumping over the cool wood. After a couple more swigs, Piper ran her hand through her hair. She tried to think logically, but all she could feel was pain. How could Alex blatantly ignore her confession like that? It took a lot for Piper to let down her guard enough to say that.

There was a firm knock at the front door. It irritated Piper, so she proceeded to ignore it.

The knock came again.

"Agh!" Piper groaned loudly, kicking herself up from the table. Taking the bottle with her, she lunged for the door and swung it open.

"You were right. I couldn't just leave it up to fate," Alex smirked, leaning her hip against the balcony pole.

Piper's jaw dropped and her arm went slack, still holding the bottle tightly.

"Drinking on a Thursday? I'd be too sick to attend my tutorial as well," Alex continued to smirk, staring at Piper. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"What the hell, Alex?" Piper frowned, looking at her with a look of disbelief. "Do you expect me to congratulate you? You kicked me out of your life, well done. You can forget about me completely now."

"That's not it at all," Alex replied, stepping toward Piper.

Piper took a step back. Alex continued to walk forward. Piper continued to walk back.

Within a few short steps, Piper was against the wall opposite the front door. Alex kicked the door closed with her foot and minimised the space between herself and Piper. She took the bottle from Piper's hand and took a long swig, placing it down on the counter to her left.

"I can't date you while you are my student," Alex began, twisting a lock of Piper's hair in between her finger and thumb. "But nothing was said about when you become someone else's student."

Piper's eyes widened, realizing what Alex had done. "You mean…"

"Yes. You can have a second chance at giving me that kiss goodbye," Alex chuckled, lifting her glasses onto her head. "Pipes, I…"

"I know, Al," Piper smiled, looking into Alex's eyes.

Alex's smile softened as she, for the first time, searched every inch of Piper's **sober** blue eyes. She let her gaze drop to Piper's lips, wetting her own.

Piper couldn't take any more of Alex's teasing. Instead, she leaned forward gently and grazed her lips over Alex's. Both women were breathing heavily through the gap between their lips. Lips which kept bumping softly as they nuzzled each other.

"Well," Alex smirked, lips still touching Piper's. "Here's your second chance."

Piper threw her arms around Alex's neck and pushed their lips together harder.

Pulling away briefly, Piper looked Alex dead in the eyes.

"I don't think there is more to life than you, Alex Vause."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:-** **I do not own the rights to these characters. I do not own the rights to my title; it is St Augustine's famous quote, also used by St. Thomas Aquinas in relation to naturalism theory.**

 **I'M BACK, LOYAL WEE FOLLOWERS. I knew that this story had to step up and get sexy, but I was in a sexually frustrating rut of my own. But all is well now that we're finally apart. So, here is a hell of a chapter to welcome you back into the world of Welly!**

 **I'm all yours for the next three months, so I'll be writing as much as I can and will post when there is the most demand. Otherwise, it will likely be one chapter a week.**

 **In case you need an update on the characters, here is a list of the most important:**

 **Lorna: Piper's best friend, flat mate**

 **Piper: Main character**

 **Alex: Law graduate, currently a law tutor at Victoria University**

 **Nicky: Alex's best friend, Lorna's part time lover**

 **Tane, Stella, Sam: Piper's remaining flat mates**

 **Cameron: Piper's Law study buddy**

* * *

Chapter 7

I Want You

Piper raised her glass to the toast, laughing along with the rest of the gathering in her flat. She had made it through her first semester at Victoria University and with Alex's help, was well on her way to a nicely rounded A grade average. Piper sighed, pulling her champagne glass tight into her chest – Alex. Without her, Piper didn't know where she would be.

Over the past month and a half, Piper would spend hours over at Alex's place studying intensely, pouring over law notes on her laptop and frequently quizzing Alex. Piper would sit on Alex's dark spread-clad double bed, increasingly aware of how much she wanted to make love to Alex on it with every passing hour. But instead, Alex would stay firmly planted at her desk staring at her laptop screen. Piper wasn't quite sure what she was doing all those hours of all those nights, but it seemed to occupy more time than her case-by-case client basis and part-time tutoring job should demand of her.

Once, Piper had asked Alex why she wouldn't make love to Piper. As if the question were the simplest question in the world, Alex had swiftly shifted her glasses to her hair and taken Piper's hands in her own. She had stared calmly into Piper's eyes and said: "Pipes, I don't believe in mixing business with pleasure."

Piper wondered what that meant, even now.

"Chapman!" Lorna squealed, engulfing her friend into a warm embrace.

Piper shook her head, waking from her alcohol-induced daydream.

"Chapman, I can't believe this is one semester already done."

"Me either," Piper spluttered into laughter, falling into her friend. "We're well on our way into winter now, hey?"

"Oh, for sure," Lorna sang. "Lots of warm knitted jumpers, ankle boots, fur-necked jackets…oh, I just love the magic of winter, don't you?"

"I come from a snowy place, Lorna," Piper reminded her. "This winter will be nothing."

"Don't knock it too fast," Lorna warned. "You've not felt winds like this until you've lived in Wellington over winter - it can be nasty."

"Well, I look forward to many poorly-heated, snuggly, winter movie nights with you," Piper giggled, placing her hand gently on her friend's upper arm.

Lorna smiled fondly at Piper, "I better head off, Nicky's looking for me."

"Oh!" Piper gasped in mock horror.

Lorna waved suggestively as she fell back through the crowd in the flat's open plan living room.

Piper sighed, looking down at her now empty glass. It was time for a top up.

* * *

Piper turned behind her and made it to the door-less doorway to the kitchen, where the table she had first met Sam and Tane at was littered with a range of bottles of varying fullness. Piper decided to exchange her glass for a standard water glass, mixing herself a rudimentary level margarita.

"Where's ya girl?" a voice called from the door-less doorway.

Piper spun around to see her Australian flat mate leaning against the frame, giving Piper a firm upward head nod.

"She not comin' t'night or somethin'?" Stella rephrased.

"I am not sure where Alex is," Piper replied. "She wasn't sure if she was going to make it or not, she had a business meeting…"or somethin'"."

"A business meeting?" Stella asked, surprised. "On a Saturday night?"

"Yeah, well," Piper began, noticing Stella had begun moving toward her from across the kitchen. "That's Alex. I know as much as Alex wants me to know and nothing more, nothing less."

"Doesn't that strike you as a little odd?"

"What?" Piper asked, frantically trying to figure out Stella's angle.

Stella was known for prying into everyone's business, especially within the flat. Stella played devil's advocate and enjoyed holding the most information in the room. It gave her this feeling of confidence and power, which she carried with her every day. How else could she sport that _Ninja Turtles_ tattoo without cringing in self-hatred?

"It just seems odd," Stella began, "that after months of seeing her, she wouldn't put your first-semester completion party at the top of her list of social commitments for the weekend."

"Alex is a busy woman, one of the most hard-working people I have ever met, actually," Piper defended adamantly.

"Okay," Stella laughed, now leaning on the counter-top beside Piper. "I guess it would make sense if she only thought of you as a fuck."

"Woah!" Piper yelled, spinning around to face Stella and using their height difference to her advantage. "That's totally uncalled for."

"You're right," Stella laughed again, clearly amused by the rise she was getting out of Piper. "You can't just be some fuck if she's kept you on this long."

Piper was only inches from slapping every bit of arrogance out of the young Australian's tone. But Stella had triggered a nerve entirely different to the one she'd thought she'd struck.

Piper was actually upset because Alex hadn't even 'fucked' Piper. Piper wasn't even worthy of Alex's love. They kissed, sure. Alex took Piper out to fancy law dinners and other events, sure. But the pair had never actually 'sealed the deal'.

Stella must have seen the pained, distant stare in Piper's eye as she processed all of this, still only inches from Stella's face.

"Pipes?" Stella urged, genuine concern lacing her voice.

"Don't call me that," Piper warned. "Don't you fucking call me that."

"Okay, Chapman," Stella sighed, shaking her head in dismissal. "But something's going on in that head of yours."

Piper just swallowed a large gulp of drink, nursing the cup in her hands.

Stella pushed Piper gently back around, causing her to lean against the counter-top once more. Stella faced Piper, tenderly tucking a length of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Piper tried to form words, but she failed. She didn't know how to speak about the doubt going on in her head without every cell of her body reeling with betrayal. She loved Alex; she belonged to her.

"Chapman, is she hitting you?"

"No!" Piper replied quickly, shaking her head slowly. "No, she'd never do that."

"Is she abusing you, though?"

"No, I think you have to be in a relationship for that to happen," Piper laughed sadly.

"That's bullshit," Stella scoffed, taking a drink from Piper's cup. "You don't have to be in a relationship to be abused, although I don't think I'm educated enough on the subject to comment."

Piper sighed, smiling half-heartedly at her flat mate. "I think I'm done talking now, Stella."

"Good," Stella smirked, taking Piper's glass from her hand and reaching around Piper to place it on the counter beside her.

"Stella, what are you doing?" Piper warned.

"We've just established that you're not in a relationship…"

Stella pushed her leg between Piper's, splitting them and allowing Stella to raise her thigh firmly against Piper's crotch.

Piper gasped, unsure how to react. She flicked her eyes quickly down Stella's body to her own bare legs, now looking even more exposed than they already did that night in her tight, navy-blue dress.

Stella traced her tongue over her own lips, popping her jaw out and opening her mouth a little. She slid one hand up the side of Piper's body, resting on her hip. Stella's tattooed fingers held the back of Piper's hip firmly as she pushed up on her toes to rest her lips against Piper's ear.

"I know you want me, Chapman," Stella whispered, her voice heavy with lust. "If Vause won't fuck you, I'll gladly show you the ropes."

Piper could feel herself beginning to throb involuntarily, which Stella seemed to know intuitively. Stella increased the pressure up and under Piper's pleasure center with her thigh, causing Piper's breath to catch in her throat and grasp the counter-top edging harder.

"Stella, this is not happening," Piper begged rather than asserted.

"Then tell me to stop," Stella replied, sliding her hand down from Piper's hip to her ass, massaging it greedily.

As Stella massaged, she was able to lift and rotate Piper's front further onto her slowly moving thigh. She began nuzzling Piper's long neck, running her tongue all over the bare skin. She then breathed on the wet skin, causing Piper's entire body to prickle.

Piper fought the need in her body - that need to be fucked. Alex hadn't done it yet, and Piper had even stopped touching herself in preparation for the evening when Alex would finally seal the deal. Yet, here Piper was, allowing all of that self-restraint and dedication to fall away as she fell instead into the arms of her obnoxious Australian flat mate.

"Nnn," Piper breathed, trying to force the word out against her body's wishes.

"What?" Stella smirked against Piper's neck, raising her other hand up to Piper's right breast and cupping it fully.

"No," Piper whimpered, regretting the word as soon as it came out.

Stella stopped her movements almost instantly, freezing in her position on Piper's skin.

"No," Stella repeated in disbelief.

Both women remained entirely still for a moment, breathing against the other. Then as quick as Stella began turning Piper on, she was gone.

* * *

Piper closed her eyes, allowing her ragged breathing to slow once more to a steady pace. She checked the time: 11.32pm. Stella had only been with her about four minutes, five at the most. She took one last deep breath, took her drink in her hand, and made her way back amongst the crowd in her living room.

Piper danced with Cameron, her law friend she'd met early in the semester and sat with back in Alex's first LAWS333 tutorial. The two laughed and talked over the course, agreeing on the flaws in some of the teaching material in light of their recent examination for the course.

"It really wasn't that difficult, if you had had an open mind toward the course to begin with," a familiar, husky voice said from behind Piper.

Piper didn't even move, though she saw Cameron's wide eyes flick over to see Alex sidling behind Piper.

"Hello, Cameron," Alex smiled, wrapping her arms around Piper's waist and tucked her chin into Piper's neck.

Cameron smiled back politely, but his face was immediately quizzical again as he saw the intimacy between the two women.

"Is this why you left the tutorial group, Piper?" he asked.

"Yes, I cannot be romantically involved with my tutor," Piper admitted.

Piper hadn't told any of her peers that she was seeing Alex, regardless of whether they had actually put any titles on their relationship. She didn't want the other law students, competitive by nature, to think that the only reason Piper did well was because she was seeing a senior tutor.

"You two make a sweet couple," Cameron offered, smiling by only raising one corner of his mouth and not moving his eyes. He looked sad.

"Thanks, Cam," Piper offered back.

"Well, I'm going to go get another drink," Cameron said as he disappeared, leaving Piper alone in the crowded living room, engulfed in Alex's long arms.

"I thought you said you had a business meeting," Piper began, turning in Alex's hold to face her.

"I did," Alex admitted. "But I finished up early. You, my beautiful girl, are the only person I want to spend tonight with."

Piper couldn't help but burst into a wide smile, looking shyly at the floor and back up at Alex's soft green eyes, adorned with striking charcoal winged eyeliner. She twisted one of Alex's long blue-ended strands around her index finger, lifting her mouth up to be closer to Alex's lips.

Piper could see the need in Alex's expression as her confident resolve disappeared into a watchful gaze, hungrily trying to interpret Piper's next move. Piper leaned in closer, taking in the dimly lit sight of Alex's plump, moist lips only a breath away from hers.

Alex didn't move her lips, continuing to stare hungrily at Piper's sharp-featured face as she worked out what she wanted with Alex.

"Alex," Piper whispered breathily against Alex's moist lips, feeling Alex's arms shudder as they hung limply around Piper's back. "Why won't you make love to me?"

"I didn't want you to use me for your law grades," Alex openly admitted, still watching Piper's every movement.

"I wouldn't do that, Al."

"I know that now, don't I?" Alex smiled quickly, distracted by Piper's searching stare.

Finally, Piper looked up dead into Alex's eyes, her eyes heavy with lust and desire. This was the woman she wanted, not Stella. Piper was proud of herself for getting that word out, the one that made this moment here possible: no.

Alex swallowed hard, feeling her own body beginning to pulsate with lust and desire.

"We're going to town!" Nicky screamed from somewhere in another world, far beyond where Piper and Alex found themselves in the very same room as Nicky.

A roomful of people cheered, smashing vessels down around them as they began the frantic, excited search for their purses and wallets.

Piper and Alex remained dead still, eyes locked on the other's, bodies pulsating hard and numbing their senses.

"I don't want town," Piper said firmly.

"What do you want, Piper Chapman?" Alex asked, voice dripping with raspy need.

"Alex Vause," Piper replied, voice comparatively unfaltering. "I want you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:-** **I do not own the rights to these characters. I do not own the rights to my title; it is St Augustine's famous quote, also used by St. Thomas Aquinas in relation to naturalism theory.**

 **Because I kept you all waiting for so many months, here is a BIG M RATED gift for all you LEGAL readers / followers.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me this far, it's just getting started.**

 **The horizontal lines are just to break the text up because there's a lot of it. It does not indicate an expanse of time between each section - this is just one big flow on event :)**

 **P.S: A few of you have asked how I am in regards to the massive Earthquake and following storm that have caused huge destruction to the South Island and to Wellington. I am back home for the break, which was well out of either epicentre. Thank you for your love, it really touched me x x**

* * *

Chapter 8

Screaming Into Each Other

"Piper, Alex," Nicky chuckled, grabbing at Alex's arm. "Are you guys coming, or what?"

"Nichols," Alex growled, firmly removing her best friend's hand.

"What?" Nicky laughed.

Alex finally took her eyes off of Piper, staring angrily at Nicky, saying nothing.

"Okay, I get it," Nicky backed away, raising her hands. "You kids be safe, then."

Alex returned her hot gaze to Piper, raising her striking eyebrows.

"Come on, Al," Piper beckoned, her lip curling.

Piper turned, taking Alex's hands in hers and pulling her behind to her bedroom. Their shoes echoed on the wooden floorboards, clacking and shuffling as they struggled to walk without pulling away too much from the other.

* * *

Piper switched on her ice-white fairy lights, lightly illuminating the room in a romantic hue. Her room was styled very plainly: wood with white and black accessories, including the duvet set. Aside from the fairy lights, there were splashes of color in the form of a rug, a light pink throw on the bed, a pillow, and some desk accessories.

"I think your room looks even prettier at night," Alex admitted, looking at the view of the city lit up outside Piper's window.

"I think you look prettier at night," Piper giggled, plugging her iPhone into the dock beside her bed to play some music quietly in the background.

"Are you saying I'm ugly in the broad light of day?" Alex laughed in pretend horror. "Because I don't think I can make someone scream my name tonight, knowing that."

"You're a bean," Piper replied, rolling her eyes and turning over onto her back.

Piper perched herself up on her elbows, tightening her tummy muscles. She watched Alex kick off her heels on the other side of the room.

Alex then turned, locking her gaze once more with Piper. Her lips forming a definite smirk, she slowly walked toward Piper on the bed.

Piper let her mouth go slack as she took Alex's swaying hips in, her protruding breasts so modestly covered, and the tattoos casting shadows over her arms in the low light.

"You're about as subtle as…" Alex paused, reaching the bed. "…About as subtle as an eleven-year-old boy, honestly."

"Shut up," Piper replied.

"Is that the best you got, Chapman?" Alex laughed, leaving her mouth open in the way she always did.

Alex pulled her tight, turtleneck, white tank top over her head, bending over the edge of the bed. She dragged the backs of her fingernails down Piper's shins in front of her, locking around her ankles. Then, with ferocity Piper couldn't have foreseen, Alex yanked Piper's calmly perched body toward her, making her ass much closer to the edge of the bed.

Piper allowed a raspy breath to escape her lips, keeping her arms splayed above her head on the mattress.

Alex smirked again, stepping in between Piper's legs and knocking them open with her knees.

Piper gasped and felt her eyes close involuntarily as a rush of heat began in her pleasure center, spreading over her entire body. The heat seemed to die a little bit almost instantly, but Piper's overall temperature had definitely just stepped up a notch.

Alex took one last look in Piper's eyes, allowing the tip of her tongue to prize her own lips open and moisten them, now glistening in the low light. Alex then bit her moist bottom lip, eyes fastened securely on Piper's lips.

Piper groaned quietly, longing to know where those lips were going to go tonight.

* * *

Alex squatted, leaving open mouthed, sloppy kisses all over Piper's legs from her ankles to her knees. After taking care of both legs, she ran her palms in circles on Piper's kneecaps, staring between Piper's exposed thighs under her dress. Alex too felt her eyes close involuntarily as a rush of heat hit her.

Alex then raised herself, dragging the back of her fingernails up from Piper's knees with her to the top of Piper's thighs as she stood and leaned over Piper's torso. Alex placed her hands on the mattress on either side of Piper's face, looking into her eyes long and hard.

"You're truly beautiful, Pipes," Alex said, surprising both women with how raspy her usually hoarse voice sounded.

"I don't believe in returning the same compliment. I think it's lazy," Piper admitted. "But Alex, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met."

Piper grazed the back of her hand against Alex's flushed cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. Piper turned her hand around, cupping Alex's face in her palm.

Alex sighed, dropping her face into Piper's hand and nuzzling it with closed eyes.

"Pipes," Alex began quietly, opening her eyes lazily.

"Yes, Alex?"

"Tonight, I'm going to make love to you."

Piper felt her eyes close involuntarily again as the heat rushed, gripping Alex's jawline with her fingers.

Watching Piper get a wave of pleasure gave Alex one, gripping the white duvet with black geometrical patterns tightly so that she didn't collapse onto Piper.

"Then take me, Alex. I want this; I want you."

Alex bent her face down, grazing her lips over Piper's.

"'No' is all you need to say, okay?" Alex breathed against Piper's lips.

"Okay," Piper replied.

* * *

Alex pushed harder against Piper's lips, kissing them fiercely. She fell to her knees, now hovering over Piper's body. She dragged Piper closer to the edge of the bed so that Piper's crotch was pressed firmly against her bare abdomen. Alex cradled Piper's head in her hands, pushing Piper's hair off of her face and dragging her nails down Piper's scalp as Piper's kisses became hungrier.

Piper's nails ran up and down Alex's arms, all memory of Alex's confession of not liking people touching her flying away instantly.

Alex ran her hand down Piper's neck, grasping madly at her breast and continuing down Piper's tummy. She returned again to the breast, the speed of their kissing leaving her unusually confused as to where to begin loving first. Alex instead placed her hand on Piper's waist, causing Piper to arch her back. Piper felt her crotch rub against Alex's skin as she did this, causing both women to break lips and turn their faces away as they moaned involuntarily. Their faces fell into each other's necks, the color white striking through their vision even though their eyes were shut tightly.

Alex responded to this movement, returning to Piper's lips and moving up and down on her knees. Piper felt her crotch continuing to be engaged as Alex moved slowly like this, grabbing at Alex's back with her nails in burning pleasure.

Piper began to bite down on Alex's collarbone, sucking and nursing any nips that were too rough.

Alex moaned, feeling Piper's need and craving.

"Take it off," Alex growled, tugging at Piper's dress.

The two women worked together to unzip Piper and free her from her dress, tossing it carelessly to the other side of the room.

Piper needed Alex, she needed to feel her skin bare against her own. She needed her full breasts pushed against her.

Alex felt Piper pulling her down and allowed her body to fall against Piper's. Piper rolled Alex over, pushing her onto her back.

Alex looked up in surprise, smiling and taking her glasses off her face. She fumbled for the bedside table, more or less tossing them in the direction of the table. She then looked up, searching Piper's eyes for any insecurity or fear. All she could see was her own lust reflected in Piper's deep blue orbs, undressing Alex's breasts with her eyes.

"I want you bare against me," Piper commanded. "I need to feel you against me, Al."

Alex said nothing, smirking instead as she arched her hips. Piper pushed her arms around Alex's back, focusing hard on unclipping Alex's black lace bra. She felt the clip give and caught her breath in her throat as she realized that this was it. Piper hadn't realized as she was undoing Alex's bra, but Alex had very quickly unfastened Piper's bra too and it now hung limply on Piper's shoulders.

Both women stared hungrily into the other's eyes, breathing heavily.

Alex sat up so that Piper's legs were wrapped around her waist, sitting on the edge of the bed. Alex then slid her hands over Piper's arms, making her way to the pink bra straps and pulling the bra down Piper's sweet arms. Piper replicated what Alex did as she did it, allowing for both women to experience the unveiling of their chests together.

Both bras dropped to the floor.

"Oh, Alex," Piper gasped, taking Alex in.

Her breasts fell elegantly, nipples full and round, waiting for Piper's lips. Piper felt herself fall forwards into Alex's chest, closing her eyes as she immersed herself in her lover. Alex stroked Piper's long hair, chest heaving under the weight of Piper's soft face against her exposed breasts. Both women felt another wave of pleasure wash over them, vision clouded again with a veil of white.

Piper's hands began to roam all over Alex's back, scratching and stroking as she began to leave open-mouthed kisses over Alex's chest.

Alex's hands were roaming too, tugging and pressing against Piper's breasts as Piper worked on hers with her mouth. Alex threw her head back, eyes closed, allowing a deep groan to escape.

Piper felt her nipples harden against Alex's palms, indicating her pure enjoyment.

* * *

Alex couldn't take any more teasing from Piper. She spun her around, cradling her head, and splayed her back on the mattress. She dragged Piper roughly to the edge of the bed, leaving Piper waiting and catching her breath. Alex tore her tight, ankle split, black jeans from her body and kicked them over into the corner with the rest of her discarded clothing.

She then dove back onto Piper, straddling her panty-clad crotch. She pushed herself down onto Piper, feeling how wet she had become. Piper groaned, feeling how wet she also was.

Alex began to kiss Piper passionately as though her soul were about to pour through her mouth to mix in Piper's body along with hers. She introduced her tongue, parting Piper's lips with the tip. Piper's lips opened instantly, running her tongue along the edge of Alex's to welcome her in. Alex moaned into Piper's mouth, feeling the younger woman shudder under her as she did.

Alex then took her tongue to Piper's strong jawline, sloppily kissing and licking down Piper's neck and along her collarbones.

Piper was aware of how similar this was to the way Stella had begun to tease her, but she cast the thought aside. This tongue was different – it was softer, slimmer, sweeter. It was Alex.

Alex kissed her way back up the other side of Piper's neck, licking the edge of Piper's ear. She began to suck and nibble Piper's earlobe, tugging gently. Piper began to whine and utter noises that resembled the beginning of begging as she closed the space between hers and Alex's chests.

Alex responded, smirking against the cartilage in Piper's ear. She slid her hand down Piper's front, pinching her right nipple between her thumb and index finger. This rewarded Alex with a wince from Piper and a sucking in of air as Alex then smoothed it with her fingers, all the while still breathing raspy air against Piper's ear.

Piper's hissing began to quiet down, so Alex slid her hand further down Piper's front to the waistband of Piper's panties. She dragged the back of her fingernails along Piper's sensitive skin just above the waistband, causing Piper's skin to prickle and her tummy muscles to ripple.

"Now, Alex," Piper growled, begging Alex to take her all the way.

Alex steeled herself, gathering her breath.

Then Alex pushed her hand suddenly down Piper's panties, letting a pleasured moan fall against Piper's ear, pressing her fingers into the pool of wetness she could feel.

Piper screamed, hands flailing for support.

Alex dragged her fingers gently up, splitting Piper's folds and drawing the wetness to Piper's pleasure center.

"You feel incredible, Pipes," Alex whispered.

"I want to feel you too," Piper replied, lifting Alex's body off of hers enough for her to slide her hand over Alex's belly.

Alex continued her movement, dragging her middle finger from Piper's pool of wetness up to her pleasure center and back, despite Piper's distracting her.

Piper continued breathing heavily in response to Alex's movements, clawing at Alex's body. She then gently slid her fingers below Alex's waistband with her other hand, feeling Alex's pleasure center already swollen. Both women groaned, Piper mirroring the movements on Alex that she could feel Alex doing to her. Both women breathed heavily, Alex now moving her mouth down to Piper's throbbing nipple. She sucked, covering the nipple generously in moisture and grazing her teeth over the swollen bud.

Alex felt her body begin to rock with the movement of Piper's hand, the two women riding wave after wave of pleasure as the climax could be felt in the distance.

Alex twisted her hand around and tore Piper's panties down her legs, sliding off of the bed in order to kneel on the rug below Piper's bed.

Alex nuzzled her face against Piper's inner thighs, licking and nipping at the skin.

Piper moaned and wriggled, trying to lie still for Alex. But she couldn't hold on any longer. She could feel her pulsating pleasure center and the dripping wetness of the folds below it.

"Make love to me, Al," Piper yelled, pushing her body up to stare Alex dead in the eyes.

Alex's jaw went slack, nostrils flaring as she attempted to get more oxygen into her body. She felt faint with desire and aching need.

Piper felt much the same way. In fact, Piper felt herself completely lose her head when she felt Alex's warm breath on her own wetness. Alex pulled Piper's legs around her neck and balanced her right on the edge of the bed.

Then Piper felt it.

Alex mimicked what her fingers had been doing to Piper earlier, but this time with her tongue flattened softly against Piper's folds.

Piper began to convulse whenever the tip of Alex's tongue brushed past her pleasure center, building her higher.

Alex rubbed circles inside Piper's thighs, then massaged Piper's breasts, caressing every inch of her body as she stroked with her tongue.

Piper began to feel the waves closing in. There was no time lost between each crash, they were falling on top of one another now. They were overlapping. Lapping. Lapping. Lapping…

"Al," Piper managed to get out. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming."

"Shhh," Alex smirked. "Show, don't tell."

Piper swallowed hard and allowed her body to stop focusing on anything. She instead just felt every cell in her body engage, buzzing and humming with the energy Alex had generated within her.

"Alex, are you close?"

"Oh yeah," Alex groaned.

"Come here," Piper commanded.

Confused, Alex kneeled tall and Piper launched forward, laying Alex down on the rug. She then spun around, dropping down onto Alex's chest.

Piper began to stroke Alex's pleasure center with her tongue, mirroring again exactly what Alex had been doing to her.

Alex realized what Piper wanted and continued what she had been doing.

Together, they reached the highest point. It was a point far beyond their imaginations.

With one final clench, they felt the sweet release, screaming into each other's wetness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:-** **I do not own the rights to these characters. I do not own the rights to my title; it is St Augustine's famous quote, also used by St. Thomas Aquinas in relation to naturalism theory.**

 **This is not a particularly large chapter, but it marks the end of the lovey dovey phase. From here on out, Piper and Alex are going to have to start to face some issues.**

 **All reviews welcome, I thank you for all your genuine interest. I love doing this for you, guys x x**

* * *

Chapter 9

I Trust You

Piper rolled over, stretching her neck and groaning in relief. She jumped as she felt long, thick hair twirled around her fingers. Her tummy flipped, staring at the woman lying peacefully facing her.

Piper's gaze softened, melting in the presence of her beloved Alex. She resisted every urge to kiss Alex's rosy lips, open slightly as she breathed softly in her sleep. Instead, Piper thought back on the night she had had with Alex and where those lips had been. She twirled the hair tighter around her finger and smoothed down the strands on the mattress.

"I just knew you'd be a morning person," Alex said in a husky tone.

"Morning, Al," Piper smiled, leaning in to finally kiss those sweet lips.

Alex gently returned the kiss, smiling against Piper's lips.

"No more. I hate morning breath."

"Jesus, Alex!" Piper laughed, semi-embarrassed.

Alex smirked, eyes still closed.

"Well," Piper sighed. "I guess I'll go make some toast."

"That's my girl," Alex teased, opening her eyes to hold Piper in a hot stare.

Piper swallowed hard, fighting every urge to lean in and bruise Alex's lips a little more. She shook her head, laughing to herself.

She untangled herself from Alex's limbs and kneeled over her to get out of the bed.

Alex grabbed Piper's hips, holding her in place over her lap.

Piper, with her back to Alex, closed her eyes as a wave of anticipation and desire flooded over her.

Alex started running her hands over Piper's waist, trailing around to Piper's tummy. Alex sat up, kissing down Piper's spine.

Piper felt her skin prickle, breathing beginning to grow heavy. Alex laid her palm flat on Piper's back and pushed her forward, bending Piper over. Piper felt totally exposed to Alex, her bare body pulsing with desire and wonder.

Alex, still sitting higher than Piper's bottom at her boob height, began to massage Piper's cheeks with her hands. She left open mouth kisses over Piper's waist and the backs of her thighs, running her hands around the front of Piper's thighs. Then Alex ran her hands over Piper's tightened tummy and played with Piper's breasts, turning the pointed buds hard. Still kissing the back of Piper's thighs and massaging her left breast, Alex dragged her hand down Piper's middle back through her thighs. Her hand found Piper's slick folds, completely ready for Alex. Alex began to slide her finger up and down, massaging Piper's breast in circles in time with her sliding finger. Piper moaned, elbows buckling as she succumbed to the rushing heat building in her pleasure center.

Alex smiled against Piper's thighs, proud of the effect she had on Piper.

"Let it out," Alex commanded in a raspy voice. "Push your climax through your spread opening."

Piper groaned, her body shaking in readiness.

"Let go, baby," Alex breathed, sending the breath between Piper's legs.

Piper felt the breath on her slick opening, making her quake harder with desire.

"Alex," Piper squeezed out, barely able to speak. She pushed her climax down her body and Alex used her knees to knock Piper's legs wider as she climaxed, causing her to gush harder than she ever had.

Piper's arms finally buckled, falling face first on the sheet between Alex's legs. Alex held her legs up, keeping her backside from collapsing too.

Alex turned Piper over, pulling her legs up around her face.

"I'm afraid you've made a bit of a mess, kid," Alex chuckled, staring at Piper above her pelvic bone. "But you don't need to worry, I'll clean it up."

Piper gasped as Alex's warm breath hit her opening, cleaning her up just as she had promised.

Piper fell back on the bed, her eyes closed tight. She let out little moans, stroking her hand through Alex's hair. Piper sighed a final sigh, letting her hands hit the mattress.

"Pipes?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"I thought you said you were going to make some toast," Alex teased.

* * *

The two women sat on the living room couch, both wearing their panties and oversized tees.

Piper stared out the window, looking at the waterway and overbearing hills surrounding her new home city. Alex turned away from the serial killer documentary they had been watching on Netflix and knocked her knee against Piper's.

"Penny for your thoughts," Alex offered, putting her piece of toast down.

"It doesn't matter, really," Piper smiled, looking gently into Alex's eyes.

"Of course it matters," Alex laughed. "Come on, Pipes, you can tell me anything."

Piper sighed, looking out the window again.

"I don't think I have ever loved somebody before," Piper admitted.

Alex swallowed, nodding slowly.

"Have you?"

"No," Alex thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "But I love you."

Piper smiled, turning to look Alex dead in the eyes.

"I don't say that to everyone," Alex said. "You have to say it back."

"Alex," Piper leaned in, kissing Alex's lips. "I love you."

"In that case," Alex said, breaking the second kiss. "Continue on with your thought train."

"Do you think when I go back to America, you'll stop loving me like you do now?" Piper asked, wincing as she premeditated Alex's reply.

"Piper," Alex sighed, pushing her glasses up on top of her head. "That's not how it works. I don't think I will ever forget you, or how I feel right now. The moment I see you again, whether it be a month later, a year later, or even more than that, I will still love you the way I do now. I think you snap back to being important to each other because you still are."

Piper smiled thoughtfully, eyes drifting on and off Alex's face.

"I will always see you and I will always feel every muscle in my body tighten with the excitement of being so near to you," Piper confessed. "Some days, they get so tight I think I'm going to be sick.

Alex laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind Piper's hair. She sighed, rubbing her hands over the tops of Piper's arms.

"You're silly," Alex smiled, kissing Piper on the forehead.

Piper bowed her head, allowing Alex to pull her against her body tightly. She ran her hand up and down Piper's back, soothing her worried mind.

"I think," Alex began. "That you think too much."

Piper scoffed.

"But at least I am here to stop you from thinking so much that you harm yourself."

"Alex, what happens next year?"

"What do you mean, babe?"

"I am moving back to America after this year of study, my visa runs out. That's six months away, what are we going to do?"

"Don't you worry about that," Alex soothed, kissing Piper repeatedly on the top of her head. "I'll figure something out, I always do."

"I don't have to keep studying, Al. I have completed my Bachelor of Arts after this year," Piper continued.

"Shhh, baby," Alex kept soothing. "Do you trust me?"

Alex picked up Piper's head and turned her face up to meet her eyes.

"Do you trust me, Piper Chapman?" Alex repeated.

"I trust you," Piper answered without hesitation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:-** **I do not own the rights to these characters. I do not own the rights to my title; it is St Augustine's famous quote, also used by St. Thomas Aquinas in relation to naturalism theory.**

 **Here we go, kids. They're about to get in some serious trouble.**

 **Sorry I took so long to reply, my own law exams didn't go too great so I felt sour about this story. For that reason, this story is about to take a drastically new direction ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy this, it was a lot of fun to write.**

* * *

Chapter 10

I've Had It, Nicky

Alex stepped through the door and kicked it closed behind her. The apartment she and Nicky had decided to live in, thanks to Alex's successful career and Nicky's constant family money, was on Lambton Quay. It was a very modern block of apartments, modernized inside yet the old nineteenth-century style exterior had been left intact.

"Nichols," Alex called out, wondering if her best friend was out on the pull.

There was no response.

"Guess it's just me," Alex sighed to herself.

Alex kicked off her black heels and stacked them on the shoe rack by the front door. She slipped her black suit jacket off and threw it over the back of the couch, making her way to the fridge.

"Now what shall we make for dinner?" Alex pondered, lifting things out and putting them back as she searched mindlessly.

Some king prawns at the back of the freezer below caught her eye. Alex lifted them out and began searching for a strainer to rinse the ice off of them.

As Alex pawed through the back of a cupboard, something caught her hand.

Frowning, Alex moved her hand around to figure out what was there. She turned her hand palm up and felt a thick, flour-like package attached to the top of the cupboard in a nook between the bracings at the back. Alex felt around for some string or tape that could be securing the package.

The package dropped into Alex's hand and she pulled it out into the open. A tight bundle of knots began to form and tighten in the pit of her stomach. Alex didn't need to remove the newspaper covering to know what was concealed inside.

Nevertheless, Alex peeled back the layer or two of newspaper to reveal exactly what she had thought the package was – a mound of white powder tightly packed in clear plastic.

Alex specialized in narcotics law; both prosecution and defence. She had seen enough to know which white powder this was. This was heroin.

Alex stepped back from the counter, her hand furiously running through her raven black hair.

"What the fuck!" Alex screamed, her fist slamming on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Fucking Nicky."

Alex paced the kitchen, trying to figure out what she should do. She couldn't keep the drugs in the house now she knew about them, she had colleagues coming and going frequently when she decided to work from home. She enjoyed working from home on days when she was just researching or compiling evidence. The view of the bustling city below and the glint of open harbor beyond made Alex feel complete, as though she had finally made it.

Alex took a seat at the island on a barstool, thinking furiously about how she could get rid of the problem in front of her. By looking at it, based on her experience, Alex estimated that there had to be about five hundred grams sitting in that plastic wrapping.

Alex tapped her phone to her lips, considering her options. Realizing she had very few, Alex pulled up the contact of one of her previous clients she had gotten off a drug charge.

" 'ello?" a man answered after just a few short rings.

"Kenny, hi. It's Alex," Alex answered, pressing into her eyes with her index finger and thumb.

"Oh, hey. Did summin' go wrong wiff my case?"

"No, no, Kenny. It's been months since your case was deemed closed. Look…"

"Then whadda we have ta discuss?"

Concern and skepticism laced Kenny's voice and Alex was beginning to wonder if she had made a grave mistake.

"Kenny," Alex began, willing the courage. "Are you all stocked up?"

"Stocked up?"

"Yeah. Do you have enough stock this month?"

"Uh," Kenny stalled, finally registering what Alex was asking.

"I'm not asking to convict you, I'm asking because I have some excess stock I would like to unload."

Silence.

"Is this some kinda sick joke?" Kenny asked, almost angry.

"Kenny, I wouldn't do that to you. You know that charge was bullshit and I got you off it. Now, I need you to trust me."

More silence.

"Ken - ."

"What's ya address?"

"Meet me on Lambton, come alone."

Alex put her phone down onto the bench, dropping her head down into her hands. Now, she had to wait.

* * *

Alex intercepted Kenny on the busy main street of Lambton Quay, taking his hand and pulling him into James Cook Chancellor Arcade. Idly fingering the magazine rack just out of view of the street outside a small pop-up store, Alex and Kenny began a conversation.

"Did you come alone?" Alex began.

"Why? You scared us dirty crims who pay your life of luxury gonna rebel and kill you in your sleep?"

Alex growled, dropping a magazine in surprise at Kenny's hostile attitude.

"I'm kidding witcha', Vause. I'm alone."

"Alright," Alex nodded, exhaling slowly and replacing the magazine. "Let's go back to mine."

Alex led Kenny back out of the arcade and down Lambton a short way to her apartment complex door. It was a heavy, pin and card operated security door that allowed you to get into the building off of the street. Alex entered her pin, slid her card, then walked onwards to another grated security door. She swiped her card again and continued on to a series of elevators.

Both Kenny and Alex piled into the elevator and rode up to Alex's floor. She led him down the corridor to the corner apartment and unlocked the door with her key.

"So we do pay ya well, then," Kenny sniggered, looking around Alex's wood and aluminum furnished home.

Her décor was very different to the sophisticated structure: a mix of pure black and retro stylings. It worked, though.

"Okay, wonder boy. Work your magic," Alex announced, lifting the package back onto the island from the cupboard underneath.

"Woah, wha' the fuck?" Kenny yelled, hurrying over to the bench. "Where the bloomin' 'ell did ya find this?"

"Exactly where I pulled it out from, but better concealed."

"Izzit yours?" Kenny quizzed, his face contorted in confusion.

"Fuck, no!" Alex laughed in horror, throwing a disgusted hand in the direction of the package. "It's my roomie's."

"Oi, oi," Kenny breathed, looking away from Alex and back to the package. "Ya got some kitchen scales or summin?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, producing a set of kitchen scales from another kitchen cupboard.

Kenny lined the scales with tinfoil, zeroed the scales, and weighed the package.

Kenny whistled air back through his teeth, reading the scales.

"How much?" Alex asked, panicked.

"We're lookin' at five-hundred 'n' eighty-nine grams o' pure, clean-cut, heroin."

Alex threw her head back, cursing under her breath.

"Ya wanna know wha' this is worth?" Kenny whispered.

"Whatever," Alex mumbled.

"She's about fifty-thousan' New Zealand dolla's worth, on a good day."

Alex snapped her neck up, looking intensely at Kenny. "This shit's worth about fifty grand?"

"Ye," Kenny nodded matter-of-factly.

Alex spun around, beating the bottom of her fist against the kitchen cupboards above her on the wall. She thought hard for a second, then turned around slowly to Kenny.

"Kenny, I need this out of my house by today."

"Alex, I dun't have the cash fa' that," Kenny warned.

"Yes, you do," Alex began. "I know you have sixty-thousand dollars, give or take, in cash. It's stored somewhere in your house. I had access to your accounts during the trial and I noticed that five-thousand dollars were being removed randomly from each of your accounts during the course of the trial."

"Alex," Kenny growled.

"I believe your intention was to use that money if you were convicted and flee the country. So be warned, Kenny. If you don't take this off of my hands – TODAY – I will tell the authorities. I will tell them about your missing funds and I will tell them about your plan to abandon court. You won't be able to even canoe outside of these waters and jump on an international fucking fishing vessel to Australia without me knowing."

Kenny turned his head in disgust at Alex, anger almost brewing to the surface. Without breaking eye contact with Alex, Kenny touched his finger to his ear.

"Bring it down," Kenny ordered.

Within seconds, a window cleaning man winched his way down to Alex's window, tapping at the glass.

"What the fuck?" Alex asked, frantically trying to figure out how long Kenny had been lying to her.

Kenny unlatched a small top window above the wall of glass overlooking the city and took the brown parcel from Alex.

"You had it with you?" she asked.

"I invested some of the money. It paid off," Kenny offered, handing the parcel to Alex. "Forty thousan' in there."

"No," Alex replied firmly, holding the parcel in Kenny's face. "We agreed fifty."

"We agreed to nothin'," Kenny yelled in Alex's face, shoving the parcel into her chest. "This ain't your stock, this ain't your money. You wan' it gone, today? I took off som' value just for the inconvenience."

Kenny reached around Alex, holding her gaze. He snatched the white, plastic-wrapped package from the island counter and leaned into Alex's face.

"For the record," Kenny said. "Me missus told me she was preggers. That money was gonna go into a trust fun' for me kid. I can't operate my accounts in prison, so I was gonna give him a large sum to dip into. It was gonna go active after I was found guilty."

"Kenny," Alex stared into his dark brown eyes, which held such intensity.

"He died in childbirth. Cord wrapped roun' 'is neck."

Alex felt guilt wash over her, then wariness. Kenny had lied to her before, and he could still be lying.

Alex gritted her teeth and stared back, the fire of justice reflected in her stare.

"Oh, Alex," Kenny laughed. "I reckon ya should meet mah boss. He'd like ya a lot. You're a quick operator, he likes that."

Alex cocked her head, warning Kenny the conversation was now over. She could glean nothing else from continuing this confrontation.

"I'll lettem know about this," Kenny nodded, bouncing the package between his hands. "He'll be bloody pleased."

Kenny saluted Alex as he walked back to the window. He whistled and indicated up with his finger. The window-cleaner man began to disappear up the building and Kenny marched straight for the door, holding the package underneath his winter coat to conceal it. The door closed quietly and clicked into place, leaving Alex completely alone.

"Jesus, Nichols," Alex whispered, curling into a ball on the couch.

* * *

"Yo, Vause," Nicky called, sauntering through the door. "I was a bit late from work, I know. But I stayed on a bit because there was this really cute chick…"

Nicky stopped talking and closed the door behind her slowly. She moved in through the entry space, walking down the two steps to the open plan kitchen and living space.

"Vause?" Nicky called.

"Here," Alex replied curtly, moving the prawns around the pan.

"Oh good, I thought you were out. Is it prawns tonight?"

Alex spun around and threw the brown parcel down in front of Nicky, who was now leaning over the kitchen island counter.

"What's this?" Nicky asked, turning the large parcel over in her hands.

"Should be about fifty grand in there. But there won't be, there'll be forty," Alex replied calmly, stirring the sauce on the counter in front of her.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"It's yours," Alex replied.

"What do you mean?" Nicky laughed, assuming it was a gift initially.

Alex said nothing this time, instead continuing to stir the sauce and turn around with the bowl to pour it over the prawns.

"Oh my god," Nicky breathed, weighing the parcel heavier in her hands.

"Yeah," Alex answered, stirring the sauce in. "It's from the heroin you left stashed in our kitchen."

"Vause, it's not mine."

"Bullshit!" Alex turned, pointing the wooden spoon at Nicky. "Don't you fucking lie to me. I specialize in narcotics, you realize. I could have you arrested right now and immediately imprisoned pending trial. You are so fucking selfish, Nichols. I have colleagues come here, and we discuss our cases. I could be deported, I could lose my job, or I could be imprisoned!"

"Alex."

"How long have you been doing this?" Alex sighed, turning back to the prawns.

Nicky sat in silence.

"How long, Nichols?" Alex raised her voice.

"About three weeks, increasingly more every week."

"Jesus, Nicks," Alex shook her head, losing interest in the prawns.

"I would never do this to hurt you," Nicky confessed.

"This is so fucked up. You realize I sold that to a dealer I got off a drug charge."

"Think of the story you'll have…"

"No!" Alex yelled. "That's mine and Piper's thing."

Nicky bit her lip staring down at the red bills in the now open brown parcel.

Alex poured the prawns into a bowl and put them beside the quinoa salad she had already prepared.

"I'm going to Piper's," Alex grumbled, making her around the island counter to her room off to the left side of the living space.

"Vause, I -"

"I've had it, Nicky."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:-** **I do not own the rights to these characters. I do not own the rights to my title; it is St Augustine's famous quote, also used by St. Thomas Aquinas in relation to naturalism theory.**

 **Hey everyone. Only a short update as I have worked six days this week to pay for my flat set up and am exhausted. I like to make sure every chapter and idea is well crafted, so I wasn't going to add more if it wasn't what I had intended.**

 **Thank you for all of your feedback! I have read _Flawed-Fallacy_ 's _"Second Favourite"_ lately and I like that she responds to the reviews she gets. So I will now do that, too! Thank you for the inspiration _Flawed-Fallacy_!**

* * *

 _Feedback to Reviews section: (Chapter Ten)_

 _1\. dillydill11 - Thank you! I will continue to update, I assure you._

 _2\. Librarybook - You have been a constant encouragement, so thank you. The intention wasn't for Nicky to be selling drugs, she is just buying in bulk because of her senseless wealth. The angle I was going for was that inadvertantly it was Alex who ended up selling drugs - kind of. I tried to make this more clear in this chapter with Piper's dialogue, I hope this clears things up._

 _Any new reviews I will respond to at the beginning of Chapter Twelve, which should come in less than a week!_

 _Much love, MaraLover x_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

She Then Began To Feel Herself Falling Asleep

Piper rubbed her eyes as she heard yet another furious knocking at the door. It was insistent, but not rude.

Another knock.

"Yeah, alright, I'll get it then," Piper called out, rolling her eyes as she threw herself out of the last stage of waking up from her nap.

She trudged through her room, down the hallway into the open living space, then over to the front door and entranceway.

"Hang on," she called, flipping the deadbolt and opening the door wide. "Alex?"

"Pipes," Alex breathed, pulling her lover softly into her. "Got room for me tonight?"

"Of course," Piper nodded into Alex's neck. "But, Al, it's eleven o'clock at night. And you didn't call, that's unlike you too."

"Shhh," Alex cooed, rubbing big circles on Piper's arms. "What can I say? I needed to be beside you."

"You're so full of shit," Piper replied, biffing Alex on the arm. "Come in."

Piper pulled Alex behind her gently into the house, reaching around to secure the locks once they were inside. Piper led Alex further through the house to her room and pushed the door closed once Alex was in her room.

"Okay," Piper said, running her hand through her hair. "I know something isn't right with you, Alex. But I also know that you can't breach confidence on whatever case it is that you're working on, so I won't push you. But you should know that if you need, you are allowed to consult another professional. That will mean I am also bound by the confidence, but you know I will respect that. I would never disrespect you..."

"Pipes," Alex cut her off. "Pipes, it's fine. It's all going to be okay, okay?"

Alex linked fingers with Piper and held her close. Piper bowed her head to rest it on Alex's forehead, but Alex nudged her head back up to stare Piper in the eyes.

The two women said nothing for a couple of moments, instead staring at each other's resolve. Finally, Piper's broke.

"Let's go to bed, Al," Piper smiled, stepping around Alex and sliding into the still-warm cocoon she had made for herself.

Piper rolled onto her side and opened up the covers, allowing Alex to lie down behind her once she had stripped down.

Alex nuzzled the back of Piper's neck, kissing the baby fuzz at the base of her scalp.

Piper sighed peacefully, sinking her body down into Alex's chest.

Alex responded by running the tips of her fingers up and down Piper's arms, resting her forehead against the back of Piper's head.

"Nicky's doing heroin," Alex admitted suddenly, breaking the silence.

Piper's body tensed up, pushing away from Alex slightly.

"I said, Nicky's - "

"I heard what you said," Piper interrupted, not moving an inch.

Alex couldn't see, but Piper's eyes were wide open and she was looking around frantically as her mind attempted to put the pieces together.

"When did you know?" Piper began, asking quickly as if the answer were going to lunge forward and stab her.

"About midday," Alex replied, holding nothing back from Piper.

"I knew she was reckless, I knew she liked a good time. I just, I just never thought she would do hard drugs."

"I know, Piper."

There was a moment of silence as Piper allowed the new information to sink in.

"How?"

"What do you mean, 'how'?"

"How did you find out?"

"Just chance, really. There was about half a kilo of the stuff concealed underneath one of our kitchen cupboards. I was reaching around in the back and felt it attached to the roof, only I didn't know what it was."

"Half a kilo?" Piper exploded, rolling over to face Alex. "Half a fucking kilogram, Alex?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, what the hell did you do? Need I remind you that you are narcotics counsel?"

"No, you don't," Alex sighed. "I got some money back for it and gave it to Nicks."

"How the hell did you get money, Alex?" Piper asked slowly, becoming very wary of the situation.

"I called up an old client, then he took it off my hands," Alex said quietly, looking away from where Piper's face would be in the dark.

More moments of silence passed, tension building as each did so.

"Alex," Piper swallowed, her voice shaky. "That, now correct me if I am wrong, would be considered 'drug dealing'. Would it not?"

"I don't think it would really constitute it, not in court."

"I think you're being idealistic. Alex, wake up! You just sold half a kilo of heroin back to the place it came for. You just participated in a drug exchange."

"That's not technically then 'drug dealing' if I am just getting a refund on some unwanted product."

"Oh my god," Piper groaned, pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"I know it's bad, Pipes," Alex admitted, her usual confident voice failing her. "But I don't think it will happen again."

"What if it does, Al?"

"She's my best friend, I am not about to kick her out. She's your good friend's lover!"

"You realize you should be taking legal action against her right now, right? You are in fact aware of the misdemeanor you have committed by not reporting this?"

Alex squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her thumb and index finger over the bridge of her nose.

"Al," Piper said softly, touching Alex's cheek softly in the dark. "I am not mad at you, okay? I am mad at Nicky for putting you in this position. I don't want you in any trouble."

"I know," Alex replied, moving into the gentle caress. "I am sorry, Pipes."

"Don't be. We will do this thing together, okay? I will support you, no matter what."

"Me too, baby."

"Now let's try and get some sleep. We can't think straight without a few decent hours of sleep."

Alex nodded, feeling Piper's soft lips touch her own. Her heart fluttered, the way it always did when Piper kissed her. She closed her eyes deeper, feeling herself connect with Piper and her heart coming to a place of peace.

"I love you," Piper breathed against Alex's lips as they broke away.

Piper rolled over, splitting Alex's fingers and rubbing her thumb over their tips.

Many moments passed, and both women's ragged breathing began to slow to a pace conducive to falling asleep.

Alex felt Piper's breathing grow quiet, indicating she was falling asleep. Alex wasn't sure when she herself would fall asleep, but she knew she couldn't be far away. This beautiful, young law student had opened her heart and she was the only drug Alex needed. She was grateful Piper had allowed her in so willingly tonight.

"I love you more, baby girl," Alex whispered into Piper's mess of blonde hair.

She then began to feel herself falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:-** **I do not own the rights to these characters. I do not own the rights to my title; it is St Augustine's famous quote, also used by St. Thomas Aquinas in relation to naturalism theory.**

 **My apologies for the chapter being up later than I had anticipated. I had to move back down to Wellington unexpectedly and it was very stressful. Thank you for your continued patience and support, though.**

 **I had this chapter planned out in my head for weeks, this was exactly where I wanted to take it. However, I am aware that I need to keep the story close to what I have created already rather than take you on a massive tangent. So, fear not! I will not be taking any more drastic action or sudden changes in plot after this chapter for a little while. But it is coming...so brace yourselves.**

* * *

 _Feedback to Reviews section: (Chapter Eleven)_

 _1\. Guest - I guess Alex did kind of get into trouble because of Nicky :( But Nicky didn't mean for that to happen and I wiil make sure that this does not ruin their friendship, okay? :)_

 _2\. Librarybook - We totally don't think of what the outcome would be if we got caught when we as people are in a state of panic! I agree! I tried to elaborate on this point you made a bit in this chapter, which is where his explanation of Alex's selfish characteristics comes into play. Thank you for your support, I will continue!_

 _3\. dillydill11 - I'LL ALWAYS GIVE YOU VAUSEMAN FLUFF. DON'T YOU FEAR IT. I WILL DELIVER ON FLUFF._

 _Much love, MaraLover x_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

It Was The Second Time That Night

An insistent buzzing woke Alex from the bedside table behind her. Her phone was ringing and it couldn't be far from clicking over to her voicemail. Alex unhooked her arm from underneath Piper's and swung behind her, sweeping her phone and glasses into her hand. She quickly shoved her glasses onto her face and slid the white circle at the bottom of the screen to the right.

"Alex's phone," she answered, slipping out of the covers and tucking them thickly behind Piper.

"I'd hoped I might get you," a smooth American man's voice answered.

Alex frowned, still only just waking up, not recognizing the voice. She brought the phone down from her ear to look at the number on the screen. The number was not being disclosed, instead reading "Unknown" at the top of the screen.

"Who's this?" Alex queried, stealing a look behind her at Piper before she stepped out of the room. She pulled the door closed gently behind her, hearing the soft click as it closed.

"My name is not important, not at the moment anyhow," came the reply.

"What," Alex stumbled, confused and wary. "What do you want?"

"Not a lady of manners, I take it," the man chuckled. "Kenny did warn me."

Alex felt her face wash white when she heard Kenny's name. She slid down the door to the floor, pulling her t-shirt down over her pantie-clad front. Alex sat on the floor, clinging to the phone, unable to form words.

"Alex? Have I lost you?"

"No," Alex said in a small voice. "I'm still here."

"Long distance calls are often unreliable. I don't like unreliableness, Alex."

"I have never been unreliable, least of all to a man I have never met."

"Oh, Alex," the man chuckled. "You don't need to have met me to know who I am."

Alex thought hard, trying to regain some strength in her voice.

"You do know who I am, don't you, Alex?" the man whispered through the phone.

"Yes," Alex shuddered.

She knew exactly who this man was. The voice had been described in a classified case file she had gotten her hands on once. It was a narcotics case, a murder to be more specific, and Alex had been asked to defend the victim on behalf of the state. The case file contained an anonymous witness statement that said he had overheard the conversation when he was illegally phone-tapping the wrong line. The witness reported the voice as being smug, smooth and powerful. He didn't commit the murder, but with one word he had facilitated the murder.

"Don't be so scared, sweet girl," the man cooed. "I don't mean any harm to you. I am calling you for a proposal."

"Business or pleasure?"

"Well," the man laughed loudly. "That is entirely up to you, Miss Vause."

"Are you saying I have a choice?"

"Life is all about choices. I just hope that you make the right one."

"I think the 'right' choice is a little too subjective," Alex replied firmly.

"Hardly, you make the choice that makes you happy. You make the choice that is easy because you're good at it. Why fight through life doing something you think that you're supposed to be doing when you can be doing something easily because you're fucking great at it?"

"Because life doesn't work like that," Alex sighed.

"But what if it could," the man pushed.

There was silence on the ends of the phone as Alex sat in shock, still trying to figure out how to deal with this situation.

"For example," the man began again. "You are being faced with a choice right now. You and your suited army have been looking for me for years. You are the first pawn of the legal system to have spoken to me, congratulations. Now you can either rat on me, or you can satisfy your raging curiosity and continue this conversation to hear my proposal."

"Those are my options?"

"Yes, Miss Vause. Those are your options. I must warn you, though. If you choose to end this conversation now, you will not hear my proposal. If you choose to hear my proposal, then any interaction with me – past, present, and future – remains our secret. If you tell anyone anything without my say-so, I will kill you."

Alex swallowed hard. She knew that if she could keep up with him, doing what he wanted, she could sink him eventually. If Alex kept close to this man who clearly held confidence in her, then she would be a hero when she finally unearthed his secret empire. She could finally put an end to the impenetrable international drug empire and save Nicky from ever using again.

"Alex, have you made your choice?"

"I have," she replied, closing her eyes tightly.

"What will it be? Will I have to cut ties with my new friend, so soon?"

"No, I want to hear your proposal."

"Good choice, Miss Vause. For that, you have earned another privilege."

"Oh, what is that?"

"You may call me, 'Kubra'."

"Hello, Kubra," Alex breathed, savoring the name on her tongue.

This was the first time anyone had heard his name, 'Kubra'. Alex smiled to herself, biting her lip.

* * *

"Alex, are you ready to hear my proposal?" Kubra asked, patiently.

"I am," Alex replied, noticing she had already begun to relax against the door.

"Good," Kubra smiled, his smile audible through the phone. "I have heard about your little sale to our mutual friend, Kenny."

"Kenny's no friend of mine," Alex corrected. "Kenny is a client, no more and no less."

"I hardly think that's true. Don't lie to me, Alex. Consider this your warning."

"I am not lying," Alex frowned.

"Sure you are. I know you sold him back about a half a kilo worth of powder."

"That doesn't make him a friend."

"Ah, but does it by default make him a client?"

Alex paused. She wasn't sure what Kubra was getting at, or why he was picking her statement to bits so much.

"You see, Alex," Kubra explained, calmly. "If he is not a friend, but you sold him a half a kilo worth of drugs, that makes him a client by your logic. If he is a client, then that makes you a provider of a service, which he has bought from you. He hasn't been in need of your legal services for some time, so that's out. However, you did exchange business with him when you took forty grand from him for that half a kilo of drugs. You alone managed that transaction in under a day."

Alex felt her breath weaken, she felt like she might pass out soon.

"Now, Alex, correct me if I am wrong by all means. But, that seems to me that you dealt drugs to Kenny, your self-professed client. Hence, you are Alex Vause: the drug dealer."

"I'm no drug dealer," Alex growled. "I did what I had to do to save myself and my friend from a terrible situation."

"You've lied to me again, Miss Vause. You didn't pass off those drugs to save your friend. She bought those drugs in bulk because she had every intention of using those to her fullest extent of enjoyment. You passed off those drugs to save yourself, Alex."

"You're twisting my words."

"Isn't that your day job? You can't be very good at it if I, who is not a lawyer, can do your job better than you."

"You play dirty."

"You have just picked something you aren't very good at, and you're fighting for it. However, ever-so-effortlessly in one day, you made forty thousand dollars. When faced with a threat to your career and the comfortable, little life you had created for yourself, you responded. Oh, Alex, you responded notably."

"I don't think drug dealing to a man whose life depends on it is hardly notable."

"Perhaps, but it was easy for you, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't 'easy'. It happened smoothly, but I struggled with the morality of it every step of the way."

"And yet, you carried on even though your entire being was screaming at you to stop," Kubra chuckled. "You're an addict, Miss Vause. You're addicted to that feeling of rebellion that comes from deep within. You'll do anything that is bad for you, simply because you know you can do it."

"That's not true," Alex attempted to dispute the allegations.

"Please, Alex. We both know that I am right, so please do me the courtesy of giving me the respect I deserve. You are selfish, you are driven and you love to live in luxury."

Alex began to cry, feeling the tears of anger and desperation tumbling through her.

"Oh, but Alex. None of these things are bad qualities! I possess all of these qualities, which is why I see such potential in you."

"I don't want to work for you," Alex sobbed.

"What else is there for you now, Alex? You know that all of these petty narcotics cases will never cease, but you also know that they are all useless. You are speaking to the one man who can put an end to all of the senseless drug crimes, but you cannot do a thing about it. You cannot tell a soul or you will die. But you won't be able to keep fighting these legal battles because there will be no great case to look forward to. There won't be a goal to someday meet the 'Mystery Man' and take down his empire. You will have faced that choice head on and you will have failed."

"Is this blackmail?"

"No, sweet Alex. This is business, now. Without a destination to be driven towards, who are you, Alex?"

"I will change the area of law I am in."

"You won't outrun me forever, Alex. You will have to face the truth head on, someday. You will know that day is coming and you will never truly live life until that day. After that day, you will give up."

Alex sobbed harder, turning over into a ball against the door and slipping to the floor. She clutched the phone to her ear still, wishing for this whole thing to be some horrific nightmare spurred on by the events of yesterday with Kenny.

"I am saving you now, Miss Vause. You will not feel good about yourself all of the time, believe me. You will have to make hard decisions in order to protect yourself. You will say your actions are to protect the business, but in reality, you are protecting yourself from me."

Alex shook with silent sobs, removing her glasses to pinch her fingers onto her eyes.

"I need you, Alex Vause. If we're being honest here, you also need me."

Alex remained silent, racked with guilt and regret.

"I am sure you will make the right choice. When you do, you will go to your office. There will be a white envelope on your desk with the barbershop-style edging of red and blue. Inside will be a return plane ticket. You will meet my man at the airport and he will take you to meet me. We will talk about my proposal here, and then you will fly back. I will give you information while we are here to keep up appearances. It will be on an upcoming triple murder case regarding three low-level drug dealers. You will arrive back as it happens with this information and you will tell your colleagues you were away chasing up a lead. You will hand them the information."

Alex sniffled, tears stopping for a moment as she listened carefully to Kubra's instructions.

"You will now be faced with another choice. You can accept my proposal, or you can continue to work in that law firm and forget all about this week's happenings. But you will know that I got that envelope onto your desk at work without going through the mail system. You will, therefore, know that I will be watching you for the rest of your life. You will not use any information you learn from this week in any future legal work or we will have to meet again, and I am afraid it won't be on such pleasant terms."

Alex opened her eyes, staring at the wall opposite her in fear.

"You're a smart girl, Alex. I know that you'll make the right choice."

Then the line went dead.

* * *

Alex pushed the door behind her until she heard the soft click again of the door closing. She checked the time and noted that it was only 2.52am. She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. How was she supposed to sleep now?

Nevertheless, Alex dropped her glasses and phone onto the bedside table and removed the tuck of covers from behind Piper. She slid into the bed and crushed herself gently against Piper's warm back.

"Mmmm," Piper sighed in her sleep, feeling Alex pressing against her.

Alex wrapped her arm over Piper and cupped Piper's left breast, the side she was lying on.

Despite it all, the emotional exhaustion was beginning to take its toll. Alex relayed the instructions Kubra had told her over and over again in her head. The reciting became slower and vaguer as she began to feel herself slipping away. The comfort of Piper's arms and mess of blonde hair was sending Alex off to sleep once more.

"I love you the most, baby girl," Alex whispered into the mess of blonde hair.

It was the second time that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:-** **I do not own the rights to these characters. I do not own the rights to my title; it is St Augustine's famous quote, also used by St. Thomas Aquinas in relation to naturalism theory.**

 **Good lord, I actually managed to get a chapter up on time.**

 **FULL DISCLOSURE: There might be some funny terms or spelling in this chapter - it's not incorrect, it's NZ spelling and grammar. There are also some things I have a different term for in comparison to what many people in the US, UK and even Germany would. You guys are the majority of my audience, so I apologize. I think you would call a changing room a 'dressing room'? Feel free to PM me if I have used any other 'Kiwi' terms which may not be familiar to you :)**

 **This is PART ONE.**

* * *

 _Feedback to Reviews section: (Chapter Eleven)_

 _1\. dillydill11 - Thank you! I have continued asap, just for you ;)_

 _2\. Librarybook - Alex is going to wear quite a price I am afraid. Her decision to help Nicky will change her life! But I won't leave Piper behind, I promise._

 _Thank you for your loyalty and consistent conversation with me. Anyone else is free to review like these wonderful folks, or to PM me as FrankDoyleIsTheRealJesus has. I will reply, I promise. All my love, MaraLover x x_

* * *

Piper awoke first, twisting her head gently as she lay to stir herself. She felt a resistance and realized Alex's arm was wrapped around her. Alex was also tucked in tight behind her, her ragged breathing tickling the back of Piper's neck.

Piper turned slowly under Alex's arm to face her. She looked at Alex's face and felt a surge of concern. Alex's forehead was creased in a frown and her eyes were moving rather wildly behind her eyelids. Piper considered letting her sleep but only for a second. It looked like Alex needed to be woken to relieve her from whatever nightmare was holding her captive in the depths of her endless thoughts.

She kissed Alex's eyelids gently, kissed the tip of her nose far slower, and then rested her lips on Alex's.

Alex fluttered into life, looking straight at Piper's sweet face. Her eyes were looking all over Alex's half naked body underneath the covers, which she had peeled back slightly.

"Good view for a morning, is it?" Alex smirked.

"The best," Piper smiled, snuggling her body closer to Alex's.

Alex pulled Piper flush against her with the arm that had been wrapped around Piper over the course of the night. Piper breathed out against Alex's collarbones as she felt a rush of desire flood through her when their bare tummies pressed hard together. Alex breathed low, pushing her tummy out to minimize space between herself and Piper. Piper breathed again, pulling Alex's forehead down to meet hers. They breathed in time together, gripping hard to each other's limbs.

"Pipes," Alex rasped out, pushing her hair off of her face.

"Yah," Piper replied quickly.

"I want to spend the day with you today."

"Al," Piper rasped back. "It's Thursday, can't we wait until the weekend?"

"No," Alex said insistently. "I want to treat you today. I want to spoil my girlfriend."

"Oh, Alex," Piper whispered.

Piper slid her hands down from the sides of Alex's face to her jaw. She lifted Alex's chin and pressed the tips of her lips against Alex's. She breathed hard against them, allowing the sexual tension and desire to build. After just a few moments, neither Alex nor Piper could take the tension anymore. Alex lunged forward and closed the space, hungrily slipping between the gaps in Piper's lips. The two began to kiss hard and then soft, pulling away and then pushing in. Alex slid the arm, which was still around Piper, flat down Piper's back. Her palm curled up and under Piper's ass cheek, grabbing a handful and introducing the tip of her tongue to Piper's parted lips. Piper moaned and opened her thighs involuntarily. Alex ceased the opportunity and turned her body slightly to push her thigh between Piper's thighs. When Piper dropped her pelvis again, she found Alex between her and moaned again. She began to move her front against Alex's bare thigh, kissing under Alex's jawline. Piper's lips searched slowly and purposely for Alex's sweet spot behind her ear. Piper found it and sucked with wide, wet lips. Alex growled, squeezing Piper's ass harder. Piper moaned into Alex's ear, nibbling on her earlobe and sucking to ease the sudden biting sensation. Alex lost it, closing her eyes and bowing her head underneath Piper's in submission.

"Piper, no," Alex begged.

"No?" Piper chuckled in surprise, resuming the sucking motion on Alex's trigger spot.

"I'm throbbing, Pipes. I can't think."

"Who needs to think?" Piper laughed. "I can soothe the throbbing, you know. All you have to do is ask."

"Save this for later. I will think about it all day," Alex growled.

"Is that a booty call?" Piper winked, having pulled away to look Alex in the eye.

"You'll have to find out."

"Okay," Piper mouthed, leaving a final searing kiss on Alex's lips.

* * *

After a morning of pancakes whilst still in panties and watching The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo, Alex dragged Piper into the shower.

"Alex, come in with me!" Piper called from the bathroom, only two doors down from hers.

"Too much temptation," Alex called back, laughing at Piper's attempt at luring her into the steamy room.

"If you don't take care of me, then I'll just have to imagine it's you."

"What do you mean, Piper?" Alex asked, wary.

"I mean that if you won't touch me, I'll touch me."

Alex got up and ran-walked to the bathroom, bursting through the creaked open door. She caught sight of Piper bent over the sink, her bare body exposed to Alex at the door. Alex saw the tips of two fingers appearing and then disappearing between Piper's legs, and her elbow lifting and falling in sync with the two fingertips.

Alex's knees got weak and she fell back on the doorframe, trying to look cool. Piper looked at Alex in the mirror and continued her ministrations.

"Touch me, Al," Piper begged.

Alex felt a strangled moan catch in her throat as she took Piper's naked body in. Alex wanted to nonchalantly walk up behind Piper and stand against her butt, grinding herself against Piper.

Instead, Alex turned to her left and turned the shower on cold. She walked up to Piper, took hold of her arms and pulled her up straight.

"I'll fuck you tonight, just be patient," Alex growled in Piper's ear.

Without waiting for a response, Alex turned Piper around and led her gently into the shower.

"Al!" Piper screamed. "It's freezing!"

"It looked like you needed to cool down," Alex quipped, closing the door of the bathroom behind her. "Clean yourself up, we're going into town."

* * *

Alex, where are we going?" Piper asked, stepping aside for a tall, suited man striding down Lambton Quay.

"I'm taking you shopping," Alex replied simply.

"Shopping?"

"Yes."

Alex stopped short outside a two-story, high-end shop. It seemed to specialize in evening wear, such as evening gowns and men's suits.

"Come on, Pipes," Alex said, taking Piper's soft hand in hers.

"Oh, Al," Piper marveled.

In every obscure corner of the store were beautiful dresses, set up in scenes to reflect the occasion they may be seen in. Low lights, fairy lights, and occasional spotlights lit up the black walls of the store.

"Pick any one you like, Pipes, I'm taking you out tonight."

Piper couldn't say anything. Instead, she walked over to the nearest dresses and lifted the soft material up into her hands and allowed it to run through her fingers.

"Beautiful," Piper whispered, but loud enough for Alex to hear.

"You're telling me," Alex whispered back, cocking her slightly and smiling.

A man in a tailored suit approached the pair with a bottle of Moet champagne and two glasses hanging upside down from his fingers.

"Can I offer you a drink, ladies?" he asked politely in a thick New Zealand accent.

"Sure," Alex nodded.

Piper was still in awe of the shop and the dresses she could see arranged around the store. Alex winked pointedly at the man and curled her finger towards herself, indicating for him to pour the drinks and give them both to her. He bowed his head slightly and smiled, handing them both to Alex.

"Let me know if I can help you with anything else," he continued to smile, turning and backing away.

"Here that, Pipes? Anything else you want, just say so and it's yours."

"Oh, Alex," Piper gasped, turning around and running to Alex's arms. "What is all of this for?"

"For you," Alex replied.

Piper looked up into Alex's eyes, rubbing her hand over Alex's collarbones and then onto her shoulder.

"We're going to this law event tonight. It's fancy dress, at Foxglove down on the waterfront."

"Foxglove?" Piper breathed, her eyes widening with surprise.

"Only the best for my girl," Alex chuckled, tickling Piper's chin with her finger.

"Well," Piper smirked. "I better look like I am worth going to this trouble for."

Piper turned, swaying her hips as she walked over to a display of blue dresses.

"Blue?" Alex queried, following her to the setup.

"For my eyes," Piper answered simply.

"Your beautiful, inquisitive, warm eyes," Alex sighed, eyes softening as she took Piper's beautiful form in.

Piper didn't turn, instead closing her eyes and smiling widely into the dark like a schoolgirl with a crush. She shook her head to get herself together and began to finger through the display. Her eyes locked on a tight navy blue gown with an ancient Greek God styled neckline and a diamond cut out where her cleavage would be seen. There were several smaller diamonds trailing down the abdomen area of the gown. It appeared as though the gown would begin to flow more freely once it had fallen over the bottom of the person wearing it.

"Alex, it's this one," Piper announced, taking it off the hook and holding it out to show Alex.

"Pipes, you haven't even tried it on," Alex chuckled, rubbing her hands up and down Piper's arms.

"Are you saying I am too fat for it?" Piper mock-gasped, pulling back from Alex.

"Oh, don't be so precious," Alex laughed, giving Piper a playful shove. "Go and try it on then."

"Yay!" Piper squealed, trying to walk calmly over to the man who had poured them the drinks, which she had long since set down on a nearby table.

Alex smiled, watching her girlfriend trying to contain her palpable excitement at the prospect of dressing up and going out.

Just as she finished admiring this woman, her phone began to buzz in her pocket. Alex frowned and pulled it out of her pocket. Her office number read on the screen and she swore, seriously considering avoiding the phone call.

"Fuck it," she mumbled, sliding the white button across the bottom of the screen. "Hello?"

"Alex, hi! It's Jack," a man replied.

"Hi, Jack," Alex confirmed, releasing a breath she wasn't even aware that she was holding.

"We weren't aware that today was a day you were going to work from home."

"It wasn't, but I thought that since I am seeing you all tonight as well, I needed to have a bit of a break."

"Typical, Alex," Jack laughed. "Well, an envelope has arrived on your desk. It says 'urgent' on it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, weird right?" Jack paused, waiting for Alex to jump in.

Alex didn't.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Jack asked, finally.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, feeling suddenly disengaged in the conversation.

"Well, do you want to come by the office to pick it up? Do you want me to bring it tonight? Or, do you want to risk it and leave it for tomorrow?"

Alex stayed silent on the end of the line, wishing that if she stayed quiet enough this entire situation would go away.

"Alex?"

"Bring it tonight," Alex instructed. "But keep it quiet, I don't want anyone else knowing about it, okay?"

"Uh, sure, Alex," Jack said hesitantly.

"Well, it said 'urgent' didn't it?"

"You're right, I'm sorry, Alex."

"That's fine, Jack," Alex sighed. "I'll see you tonight. Thank you for calling."

"No worries."

Alex pressed the red telephone button at the bottom of the screen and hung up. She rolled her eyes and tucked it into the back pocket of her Levi black skinny jeans.

"Alex!" Piper called from halfway across the store.

Alex snapped out of her wallow and searched for the location of Piper's voice.

"Alex, you have to come quickly!"

"Coming, Pipes!" Alex called, spotting her blonde hair under the escalator in a large ballroom-styled changing room.

Alex stepped behind the curtain into the vast, open changing room and drank in the blue lust that was Piper.

"Pipes," Alex went to speak, her voice catching in her throat.

"It's good, right?" Piper beamed, running her hands down her body.

"You have no idea," Alex replied.

Alex had no idea about what was in store for her when she read the contents within that envelope, but for now, that wasn't what was important. Piper deserved everything she had to give, and Alex would give Piper her all.


End file.
